Sidestories
by koa-chan
Summary: Drabble and one-shot collection of side-stories and outtakes from my AU fics 'We Are Young' and 'Sparks'. Friendship-centric with some ships on the side.
1. WAY: Gold (Jet & Lucy)

**A/N:** Surprise, biatch - I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!

Okay, I'll stop because I'm an embarrassing person who memes. Anyways. A while back, I posted a set of doodles featuring rarely-seen friendships between FT characters set in the We Are Young AU, in my Tumblr. It was adorable. It was titled 'Friendship Is Magic' because that is true.

Then I couldn't help myself and wrote down some of the scenes. And I decided to post them too. And here you have it. This collection will mostly consist of side-stories and outtakes from the WAY-verse, but I'm keeping it open in case I post some stuff from Sparks or any other AU.

Anyway first up - because I'm pretty positive Jet and Lucy are gym/jogging buddies.

* * *

 **.**

 **SIDE-STORIES**

 **.**

 **"Gold"**  
 _(Set in the We Are Young AU)_

 **.**

The cheers rang in his ears as he panted, barely standing, hands on his knees just past the finish line. There were hands - squeezing his shoulders, patting his arms and back. ' _Congratulations!'_ , ' _Great run!'_ came from the voices around him - some familiar, some just barely. ' _FAIRYGAKU!'_ came from a chorus of girls' voices from a distance.

It took a while for him to regain his focus, and as soon as everything became clear again, he recognized a familiar voice call out his name.

"Jet! JET!"

He turned in time to see the familiar blonde in blue-and-white cheerleading uniform running towards him, accompanied by the other cheerleaders, all smiling wide excited smiles and waving pom-poms at the team.

Jet caught Lucy when she glomped at him, arms thrown around his neck. He laughed, finally - and he hugged her back as they spun around with wobbly feet.

"That was amazing!" Lucy said breathlessly as she drew back and squeezed his shoulders. Her pom-poms were in his face, but he didn't care as he laughed some more. "You beat them all by a mile, Jet!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Naw, I didn't!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You did!" she said, this time shaking him as his coach and other teammates crowded around him and also congratulated him. "Oh my gosh, we have to tell Natsu. He'll freak out. And Levy-chan! Oh, and Droy! Lemme grab my phone!"

He didn't know how she did it, but she indeed managed to slip out from the crowd to look for her bag. Before she could come back, he had been called to the stage to receive his award. A medal. Gold. First place. By the time the photos and seemingly endless handshaking were done, Lucy was waving at him, telling him to come over. He jogged towards her and was welcomed by more familiar voices almost drowning out the static of her phone as she turned the screen towards him.

" _Jet! I'm so happy for you!"_

" _Awesome job, man! I wish I coulda been there! Why'd I have to get sick today of all days?!"_

" _C'mon, let's see that medal!"_

Jet couldn't help but grin at the video call, seeing Levy's encouraging face, Natsu excited despite being bundled up in blankets with a cold, and Droy smiling as he munched on a bag of potato chips. Cana, Gray and Erza were there too, albeit more subdued than the other three, just hovering at the back with amused expressions. He exchanged a look with Lucy, who was holding out the phone in front of both of them, and she nodded.

So he lifted the gold medal up for his three friends to see, and he and Lucy burst laughing at the racket that came after - Natsu jumping up in celebration, Levy's high-pitched squeal as she came sliding off the bed when Natsu's celebration took the blankets and sheets with him, Droy throwing potato chips up in the air like confetti, and the subsequent scolding from Erza while Gray helped Levy up and Cana ate all the potato chips she could catch.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Platonic jock-cheerleader friendship, y/y?


	2. WAY: Cooking Lessons (Natsu, Juvia, Elf)

**A/N:** Set in the WAY-verse. Natsu and Juvia being adorable.

* * *

 **.**

 **SIDE-STORIES**

 **.**

 **"Cooking Lessons"**  
 _(Set in the We Are Young AU)_

 **.**

"I'm not wearing the apron that says _'Love Gray-sama'_." Natsu declared when Juvia presented various frilly aprons for his and Elfman's selection. "Do you have dragons?"

"No dragons, sadly." Juvia answered, looking down at the other options. Then she blinked up at Natsu, head tilted to the side in curiosity. "It sounds interesting to make, though." She chose an apron other than the Love Gray-sama one and offered it to her friend. "Would Natsu-san like a dragon apron for Christmas?"

He gaped at her as he accepted the light blue raindrop-patterned apron. "YOU'RE AWESOME. Can you make it red?"

"Red apron or red dragon?"

"Red dragon." Natsu answered quickly, already putting the raindrop apron on. "Like… Like Mushu."

"Mushu apron. Okay!" Juvia nodded, pleased with herself. She was just wondering what to get for her friends for the holidays, and that was one off the list.

Then she turned towards Elfman, who stood awkwardly behind Natsu, looking out of place in her kitchen. He was usually a rowdy guy, she knew… but he said he was nervous about their little session this afternoon. She looked down at the apron options remaining in her arms and frowned. "I don't think any of these will fit Elfman-san-... ah! Would you like to use Gajeel-kun's apron?"

Elfman shrugged. "As long as he doesn't mind."

Natsu was already poking around the kitchen like he owned it, the frilly giant bow of his borrowed apron swinging behind him as he walked around, retrieving items he decided they'll be needing and settling them on the kitchen island.

Juvia put the other aprons away before handing Elfman one more appropriate for his size.

Elfman accepted the item and looked at it blankly. "This is… _Gajeel's_?"

Because it was blue _with purple polka dots_ , and just as frilly as the rest of the others.

Natsu held back what would've been a cackle behind a cookbook he found by the counter.

Juvia didn't notice this and simply nodded as she joined Natsu in the kitchen. "Yup, but don't worry! Gajeel-kun never wears it because he never cooks. He won't mind!"

"...Okay. Sure." Elfman replied, shaking his internal screams of 'THIS IS NOT MANLY' as he simply put the apron on. By the time he finished, Juvia and Natsu were already standing together by the island and flipping through the cookbook, weighing in their options.

"This would be quick and easy…"

"Dontcha think it's a bit too simple?"

"Ah, yes, we do need something more elegant. Something impressive."

"But easy. How 'bout this one?"

"Oh, and this one, too. Then this for a side-dish…"

"Yeah we do need a side-dish, it'll make it more fancy like."

Elfman watched them, letting the scene soak in. See, he wanted to surprise Evergreen with a homemade meal for next dinner date. It was their anniversary, after all. He would have asked his big sister, but Mira had been really busy at the bar lately. He could have asked Freed, and would trust Freed to keep the secret, but it seemed risky, what with Ever just next door and the rest of the band popping up in Freed's flat in random intervals like they also owned the place.

So he told Gray, because Gray was reliable like that. It came as no surprise when Gray told Elf to ask Natsu for help in this certain… challenge. Everyone knew that Natsu loved cooking, and that he was good at it. Juvia, however... That was Natsu's call. Elfman was never really close with Juvia. She was Gray's girlfriend, and well-loved by their other mutual friends, but Elfman never really talked to her all that much. So it came as a surprise when Natsu told Elfman they're going to Juvia's place instead of his own.

 _'She knows how to make all those fancy dishes. I mean, I know how, but Juvia's a better teacher.'_

 _'Okay, but… are you sure it's fine? You've asked her, right?'_

Natsu has taken his phone out, tapped a few times, and then showed the screen to his friend with a grin.

 _["hey juvia"]_  
 _["elfman wants to surprise evergreen"]_  
 _["he's gonna cook for her but he sucks at it so can we come over?"]_

 _["Of course! Juvia will be delighted!"]_

 _"That was fast."_ Elfman had remarked. _"I didn't know you two were close."_

 _"We're cooking buddies!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Well. Actually. I spent a couple days tryina get her to let me prank Gray by putting hot sauce in his lunch. She won't let me, but we talked a lot about cooking. And now we're cooking buddies."_

They sure looked like it, Elfman thought to himself now, and was cut off when they called out to him, having chosen their top picks from the cookbook. They shuffled over to make space for him in between them as they explained the dishes to him. Their choices looked great, all things considered. Elfman still isn't entirely sure what he was getting himself into, really. There are lots of things that can go wrong. Even if Natsu and Juvia manage to help him through this session, what if he messes it up when he does it by himself? What if he manages, but it tastes awful?! _What if-_

"Earth to Elfman Strauss? Dude? Do you copy?"

Then Elfman realized that his two instructors were both looking up at him, Natsu in confusion, Juvia in worry.

So Elfman laughed nervously and for lack of anything else to do, picked up the cookbook laid out in front of him. "Ah, um. I just… what were you guys saying again? What're we makin'?"

He blinked when Juvia laid a gentle hand on his arm and smiled. "Elfman-san, Juvia and Natsu-san want to make this a success no matter what."

And then there was Natsu's hand patting his back in additional reassurance. "Dontcha worry, man. We got you."

"Evergreen-san will love what we'll teach you to make."

"...and we're not stopping until you can make it yourself. How's that?"

Elfman smiled at them, nodding gently, confidence building up, and he was in the middle of constructing a particularly sappy but very earnest speech of gratitude when the door opened and someone walked in.

Gajeel stared at them in bewilderment. "Okay, what kind of twilight zone shit did I step into. I have so many questions. What is this combination of people. What kind of weird ass cooking show is this."

Natsu's response was his cheerful grin - "Perfect timing, Gajeel!"

.

A few hours and several batches of cooked dishes later, Elfman stood nervously as the fruits of his (and Natsu's and Juvia's) labors were taste-tested.

"You… you guys. You guys should do this. _Everyday_." - came from Gajeel, putting down his fork and sighing as he sat back, patting his stomach. "Right here. I don't care if I get fat. 'Cause then I got fat with good food."

"It's delicious. You guys did a great job." - came from Gray, who came over to check on them because he somehow felt responsible for any chaos that might happen. Miraculously though, everyone was in one piece.

"Holy fudge, if Evergreen doesn't marry you for this, _SHE IS WRONG._ Because _I would_. I would marry you, Elf." - that one was from Cana, who had tagged along with Gray when she heard the promise of free food.

"You can't propose to everyone who cooks for you." Gray said.

"I can and I will. Natsu cooked fried rice for me and the girls yesterday. I proposed to him."

"She did." Natsu piped up.

"You turned me down." Cana sniffed.

Natsu shrugged. "I said I'll think about it. Lucy proposed to me too. Gotta weigh my options."

Cana faked a sob as she pointed accusingly at Natsu. "She can give you money but I can give you happiness!"

They had to give it to Natsu when he pretended to wipe his invisible tears with the frilly apron he was wearing. "Happiness is for children who know nothing! What if I choose the money?! I have to think of my future!"

At this, Juvia chimed in. "Juvia has been cooking for Gray-sama for a year, when will Gray-sama propose?"

Everyone watched as Gray looked at his girlfriend with a face slowly filling with dread and horror. "I-... Err- I-..."

The girl's voice lowered as she bowed her head miserably. "Is there something Juvia has somehow failed to do? What more does Gray-sama want?"

"Juvia, what are you talking about?!" Gray started, panicking, his hands flailing. "I-... I don't-! I don't want to- You did nothing wrong, I swear-"

Then Juvia looked up at him, giggling. "Gray-sama, you should see your face!"

Gray gaped, realized he had been played, blushed, and then whirled around to glare at Cana. "Did you teach her that?"

"What, how to mess with you?" Cana snorted, holding back her laughter at her best friend's red face. "Nah, I bet she learned it by herself, it's so easy."

When Gray turned back towards Juvia again, the girl was already hiding behind Natsu, and they were both laughing at him. "You taught her that!"

"Aw, Gray-sama, don't be mad~" Natsu mocked.

"Gray-sama is adorable!" Juvia added, peering over Natsu's shoulder before hiding her giggling face again.

"Gods, I shouldn't have let you two hang out." Gray said, rubbing his temples. He watched as Natsu raised a hand for a high five and Juvia obliged cheerfully. It was the thing of his nightmares.

As Elfman watched all that unfold, he simply scratched his head.

"Your friends are crazy." Gajeel told him. "But the food is great. I mean it, good luck."

"Thanks." Elfman grinned, this time accepting the compliment. He found that he was not worried at all. Not anymore.

.

He was right. The next day, everything went smoothly and perfectly, and he was rewarded with one of the biggest, most beautiful smiles in Evergreen's face.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's okay, Gray. Juvia still loves you. She's just... learning... other ways... to show it. I mean. It could be worse.


	3. WAY: The GF'S BF (Alzack & Erza)

**A/N:** Alzack and Erza bonding through their sheer love of Bisca.

* * *

 **.**

 **SIDE-STORIES**

 **.**

 **"The GF's BF"**  
 _(Set in the We Are Young AU)_

 **.**

"Well, it looks like we're not the only ones spending our Saturday cooped up in the kitchen."

Alzack looked up from his complicated task of cake decorating. Every twirl of icing and every position of chocolate chips, sprinkles and strawberries should be precise. He wanted this cake to be perfect. But what Erza said intrigued him a bit.

"What?" he asked.

Erza looked back at him and opened her mouth to say something before closing it again and smiling. "You have… something…" She pressed a finger to the tip of her nose, and then pointed at his.

Alzack blinked before understanding the gesture and he reached up to wipe the icing on his nose. "Thanks. What were you saying?"

"Juvia sent me this." she said, showing him a picture on her phone.

Juvia was the one taking the photo, her free hand covering her mouth to suppress a giggle. Behind her, Elfman was freaking out while probably avoiding getting splashed with cooking oil because Natsu was holding the frying pan up, and holding the spatula while laughing, obviously oblivious to the threat he posed to everyone in the kitchen.

Alzack snorted, then chuckled. "Well, that's an unlikely combination to see."

"She says they're teaching Elfman to cook for Evergreen." Erza said, putting her phone aside again, then going back to helping her companion. Her cake decorating pen hovered over a slab of chocolate, tracing loops in the air - a name in cursive, thinking of how to write it down in the chocolate they'll be using as the cake's centerpiece. Maybe she can put flowers on the corners?

"...and you're teaching me to bake for Bisca." Alzack sighed, going back to decorating the cake that he and Erza had worked all afternoon on. He'll give it to Bisca tonight. They planned a dinner date together, for her birthday.

Erza laughed. "But you already know how to bake! I'm just helping out."

"No, really. You did most of the work, thank you."

"You're welcome. Like I said, just make sure Bisca texts me tonight singing praises in your name." she finished the design off with a flourish. It wasn't as impressive as… say, if Gray or Juvia had done it. She wasn't an artist. But it was pretty decent, if Erza would say so herself. 'Bisca' written in a neat cursive script, with a border and simple flowers in the corner of the design. Erza felt a bit of pride - Bisca would love it, and she'll be delighted that Alzack took the trouble of baking a cake just for her special day. "Here we go, the final touch."

"It looks great, Erza." Alzack said, holding his breath as the red-head finally laid the nameplate in the center of the cake, cradled by chocolate-dipped strawberries, icing and other decorations.

They looked at their masterpiece for a while, savoring the feeling of accomplishment.

He gave his companion a slight nudge with his elbow. "How do guys survive without their girlfriends' best friend?"

Erza chuckled, returning his nudge. "They survive by wrapping the cake up as soon as possible and taking off, because their girlfriends' best friend loves cake, and the cake looks really delicious right now."

"Hey, we made an extra, right? For you."

"I know, I know. I'll gobble it up later." Erza said shrugged. "In speaking of Bisca… She wanted to spend the whole day together, right? What did you tell her to get her to agree to just a dinner date?"

Alzack looked at her bashfully. "Well… I didn't say you're the only one I asked to help out today, right?"

Erza raised an eyebrow. "...and who is this other accomplice of yours?"

Another voice spoke up, making them both jump.

 _"Well, his girlfriend took my boyfriend away from me today, so there's your answer."_

They turned to see Laxus retrieving something from the fridge before closing it back again. The blonde took a fork from the cupboard, and then left them in the kitchen again.

Erza looked at Alzack. "Freed?"

"He took her shopping." Alzack shrugged. "They like shopping."

"Oh. That's really smart, actually. Should be effective and Freed's really good at- Wait." Erza stopped, dashed towards the fridge, swung it open, did a quick scan, gaped at the sight that greeted her and then took off, screaming. "LAXUS, THAT'S MY CAKE!"

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Laxus is a petty person.


	4. WAY: Shopping Buddies (Freed & Bisca)

**A/N:** Green hair is tricky to match, you'd need someone who _really_ understands.

* * *

 **.**

 **SIDE-STORIES**

 **.**

 **"Shopping Buddies"**  
 _(Set in the We Are Young AU)_

 **.**

"I should get it. No, I shouldn't. But it looks good. I should."

"You should. It'll go well with that skirt you bought last time."

"Will it? Yeah, now that you say that…"

"Go on, buy it. It's your birthday, treat yourself."

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Go on, pick the right size and let's see how it fits."

They got the right size in no time, and it was indeed a great fit, and after finding nothing else that interested them in the store, they decided to go and pay for the item. As Bisca let the cashier ring up her purchase, Freed's phone rang and he excused himself to answer the call.

As he walked away, Bisca noted the cashier's eyes following her companion. When he was out of earshot, the woman smiled at Bisca. "I have to say, miss - you've got it good. My brother would rather die than go with me to shop for anything other than groceries!"

Bisca raised an eyebrow, then realized what the woman was saying before laughing pleasantly. "Oh, actually… we're not, uh-"

"He is very handsome, too... Oh, you two are a sight, actually! Such pretty hair! Is it natural?"

"Oh. Yes, it is. Natural."

"It's so nice to see such close siblings these days, miss."

Bisca paused for a while before simply giving up. "Well… yes, I think so too. I'm lucky, huh?"

"Very." the woman said, voice down to a whisper because Freed had joined them again.

"Are we good?" Freed asked her, pocketing his phone and adjusting the several shopping bags he was already carrying.

"Yeah, let's go." Bisca replied, thanking the cashier again before walking with her companion out the store. As they walked around, Freed let Bisca hold on to his arm, both comfortable enough in each other's company.

After a while, she decided to ask, "Do we look that much alike?"

"You mean besides our hair? I... don't think so."

"That lady in the store thought we were siblings."

Freed chuckled. "Well, that lady in that other store thought we were _twins_."

At that, Bisca burst out laughing.

"I always wanted a younger sister, though." Freed considered. "I mean, I've got a ton now, what with Erza and... your girl gang."

She pouted. "Hey, we're not a girl gang."

"You'll make a cool girl gang."

"Actually yeah, we would."

"Just promise me you won't try to beat Mira's notoriety."

"Oh, no, we can't possibly top that."

"Anyways, as I was saying… I always wanted a younger sister, to do fun things with. My older siblings are all too busy being such… Justines."

"I don't mind having a big brother like you either." Bisca shrugged, grinning.

Freed smiled back, then looked up at the ceiling, sighing. "If the others heard us, they'll say we're drama queens."

Bisca considered that, before scoffing and holding her head high. "Well, drama queens are still queens, so."

"True." This time, Freed laughed. "And this. This is why we get along."

.

* * *

 **A/N:** SIBLINGS SIBLINGS SIBLINGS


	5. WAY: Free Ticket (Gray & Laki)

**A/N:** I had too much fun with this one. So it's long. Idk. I love Gray. And Laki. And Juvia. And Gajeel. I love them all. Shit.

BECAUSE GRAY? AND LAKI? ART NERDS?

* * *

 **.**

 **SIDE-STORIES**

 **.**

 **"Free Ticket"**  
 _(Set in the We Are Young AU)_

 **.**

Gray was supposed to sleep in that day, but the ringing of his phone woke him up. He checked the time. It was 9 AM, on a Sunday, and it was his day-off. He really wanted to keep sleeping. But the phone was still ringing and it was downright _annoying_... so without checking for the name, he answered.

 _"GRAY, GUESS WHAT?!"_

He struggled to recognize the familiar voice…

 _"Gray? Um, good morning? Gray, are you there?"_

Then finally, he tried, "...Laki?"

 _"Yes! Good morning! Guess what?"_

"I can't." he grumbled. "I literally have no idea what in the world-"

 _"Nevermind. Listen. A friend of my parents sent me two free tickets to this art exhibit at Crocus but I don't want to go alone because I don't know Crocus at all, so I thought maybe you wanna go with me? I know I might be being weird but I just figured you'd like to go because there's a whole amazing section for sculptures, that's actually why I wanted to go in the first place and-"_

Art. Exhibition. _Sculptures_. Suddenly he was wide awake and sitting up in his bed. "Shit. I'm in. When is this?"

 _"Today."_

"What. Crocus, today?!"

 _"Yes, that's the thing, the tickets literally arrived just today, in the morning mail! It's ridiculous how it got delayed!"_

"What time is this thing? Can we make it?"

 _"If we can get on the train by 10:30 at least, we can get to Crocus an hour or so before it starts."_

He checked the time again. He only had like… an hour. And counting down.

The line was quiet for a while before Laki spoke up again. _"Are you still in? It's really okay if you say 'no'."_

"You just said you don't know Crocus."

 _"I… Well, I bet I can just look up the location when I get there. I can ask around. I'll be fine!"_

He breathed in, walking out his room. Cana's bedroom door was ajar and the brunette was still sleeping peacefully.

They were supposed to do the groceries today, him and Cana. And he also told Juvia he'll stop by her place and spend some time together. And there was this homework he had to do but…

There was no way he's missing this fancy art exhibit in Crocus. Specially if it's free.

And there was no way he's going to let Laki go to Crocus alone and clueless. Yeah, she was a smart and sensible girl, but she can be socially awkward with strangers and tended to chatter away when she talked about art and-... What time will that exhibit end? What time is she going to leave the place, walk around the big city streets alone back to the train station and-

Nope. No way.

 _"Gray, are you still there? I guess you can't go, huh? You probably have plans today, sorry for bothering you-"_

"No, I'm going."

 _"You are?"_

"I'll meet you at the station. I'll be there as fast as I can."

He took the quickest shower he had ever taken, put some decent clothes on, checked his wallet and phone, and took off. He left a note for Cana saying he'll be gone the whole day. She'll be furious, but he did include in the note that he'll do the groceries tomorrow if she wanted him to. Maybe that would cool her off. He'll just call Juvia when he gets on the train on time.

Laki was already waiting for him when he got there. She was wearing a pretty dress with elegant but sensible shoes for walking, her bag on her shoulder. It looked bulky.

"I have sandwiches." she told him as they stood together on the platform, waiting for the train. "I figured you wouldn't have had time to eat. I barely had breakfast myself."

"Thanks." he grinned, then accepted a slip of paper she handed him. It was the ticket for the exhibit, and he recognized some big names whose works the exhibit claimed to be featuring. "I've only been to Crocus once, though. I was a kid. I don't know shit about that city. Do you know how to get to this place from the train station?"

"No, actually." she said, fiddling with the sleeve of her cardigan. "Maybe we can look it up, or ask around. It's a big exhibit, it should be in a well-known place."

They got on the train when it arrived and sat down together, Laki taking the window seat. As soon as the trip started, Laki offered him some sandwiches she obviously bought on some shop on her way to the station. He thanked her as he got one and started munching on it. Laki took another and looked out at the scenery as she ate.

Gray kept silent as he did a mental tally of what to do when they got there… what his budget for this whole surprise trip was… he didn't have much money to spare, really. Maybe enough for some snacks, a meal, and the trip back home. What if there were stuff he wanted to buy there? Like… prints or books or god forbid if they have tools… he really wanted new tools. Dang, he'll have to take an extra shift or two to recover from that.

Still, it was too late to turn back now. Besides, it would be nice to spend a day away from Magnolia. And Laki made good company when it comes to art stuff. She was a sculptor like him.

They've gone on other local exhibits and galleries together.

In speaking of going together…

"You mind if I make a call?" he asked his companion.

She was chewing, so she simply shook her head before turning back to the scenery.

Juvia picked up after a few rings, her voice sweet as always as she spoke. _'Gray-sama?'_

"Hey." he started, regretting that he just went ahead and called her without thinking of what he wanted to tell his girlfriend. "Uh. So how're you doing?"

 _"Juvia is doing fine! Making something. An apron for Natsu-san."_

"Wha- Say that again?"

 _"Natsu-san wants an apron with a red dragon and Juvia will give it to him for Christmas."_

"That's nice of you. Any chance you'll let me put some fun stuff in there to scare him? Scary slime on the pockets?"

 _"Nope!"_ she laughed. _"Why did Gray-sama call?"_

"Yeah, about that… see, I won't be able to drop by today. Sorry."

 _"Oh? Did Gray-sama take an extra shift again?"_

"No, I'm actually on my way to Crocus right now with Laki. We got this… art exhibit thing. It was kind of a surprise. She just asked me this morning too. But yeah, we're checking it out. We'll be back tonight."

Juvia was silent for a beat before she asked, _"It's just Gray-sama and Laki-san? Going to Crocus for an art show?"_

He held his breath, and by this time, he can see that Laki was watching him too. "Yeah… you… that's okay with you, right?"

There was a crashing sound.

 _Oh no._

"Juvia?!"

There was the distant sound of someone shouting - probably Gajeel, and Juvia saying something back-

"Hey, what was that? Are you angry?"

Then Juvia answered him again. _"What? No, no, Juvia is not angry at all! Gajeel-kun was just carrying the laundry and tripped and… well, we have to get a new flower pot now."_

He sighed in relief. "Oh thank God. So you're fine with it?"

 _"Of course! Actually, Juvia's very glad."_

"Glad?"

 _"Gray-sama should take breaks more often! Gray-sama does nothing but work, and is always so tired. Gray-sama slept on Juvia last time in Juvia's bedroom and-"_

He heard Gajeel scream: _'I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!'_

 _"-and Juvia thinks an art show will make Gray-sama really happy."_

"Okay. And you're fine with me tagging along with Laki?"

 _"Juvia is glad it's Laki-san. Juvia doesn't know anything about those art things… Juvia will probably be bored. Gray-sama will enjoy the trip because of Laki-san! You can talk a lot with each other."_

Gray now had no idea why he was worried about Juvia's reaction. Clearly he missed some development over there… but oh well, everything seemed to be in order…

 _"Juvia would like a souvenir, though!"_ she piped up, cheerful.

This time, he chuckled. "I'll find something for you."

 _"That would be very nice."_ came her reply. _"Ah, Juvia will help Gajeel-kun with the flower pot now…"_

"Sure, go ahead."

 _"Take care, Gray-sama! And Laki-san too!"_

"Yup. Bye." When he hung up and looked at Laki, she was smiling at him. "What?"

"That was cute." she said. "Juvia-chan is a good girlfriend, huh?"

"She drives me nuts." he said, leaning back against his seat, finally relaxing now that he only had the rest of the trip and the show to look forward to.

She faked a surprised gasp. "You mean you're crazy about her."

He snorted, playing along and whispering, "Don't tell anyone."

"I don't have to." she whispered back before giggling. Then she rested her head on his shoulder, yawning. "Wake me up when we get to Crocus."

"Did you pull an all-nighter?" he asked, based on his gut feeling. They had the same work habits and he knew that they both dealt with all-nighters by taking naps in random places, public transportation included.

She took her phone out, tapped and swiped a couple of times and then showed him a photo. It was a half-finished photo of a wooden carving - flowers, leaves and vines in a neat column.

He whispered, impressed. "Nice. What is it?"

"It's supposed to be a frame. For this canvas painting of some client's. It's a big painting and I'm helping dad carve the details."

"I suck at carving." he sighed, staring at the flawless intricate detail in the photo. He was sure it would look amazing when the varnish has been applied.

"I suck at sculpting." she replied, putting her phone back in her bag.

"Let's hope I'm also awake by the time we get there."

They both woke up just as the train stopped in the station in Crocus.

"We're here?"

"We're here! Let's go!"

Gray was already up, walking towards the train door and Laki followed him quickly, but almost tripped on her shoe's laces. He caught her bag before it fell to the floor and slung it on his shoulder, as his free hand caught her arm. Then they ran for the exit, hand in hand.

As they made their way out the station, he asked, "So what time is it?"

Laki checked her watch and smiled. "We still have an hour and a half. We should probably ask around for that venue now."

"Right. There's probably a city map or something around. To help poor small town kids like us get by-"

She paused when she noticed that he had stopped. He looked a bit funny, his face serious (and grumpy, because that was how Gray looked when he's serious) as he thought hard about something, while her very girly bag on his shoulder contrasted his overall look.

"Gray?" she called.

"We forgot something." he said, looking up at her, a grin growing in his face. "We're not all of us small town kids. We got a big city girl who's one call away."

Laki started at him for a few seconds, raising an eyebrow when he looked at her with an expectant expression. Then she jumped, getting his point. "Lucy's from here!"

"Yep." he said, already taking his phone out and swiping through his contacts. "If it's a big-time venue, I'm pretty sure she's been there."

"I wouldn't have thought of that. I'm so glad I asked you to come." Laki sighed as she watched Gray hold up his phone to his ear.

"Hey, Lucy, you got a moment?" he started, exchanging a look with his companion for the day. "See, I went with Laki on this surprise trip to Crocus and we don't actually know the way to our destination - maybe you could help?"

They got the best travelling tip in less than five minutes. Lucy gave them a few options, including budget-friendly ones. She told them a shortcut, the best way back, what streets to avoid because of the rush, which place sold cheap meals nearby so they could grab a bite before or after the show… She was quite reliable. And when they made their way out the station, it only took them fifteen minutes to get to the venue. Enough time to stop by one of the restaurants Lucy recommended for a quick meal.

There were lots of people when they got to the venue, and they had to stick close together so they won't get separated. The show was everything they expected to be and more, and they had a blast talking about the artworks - specially the carvings and sculptures on display.

Gray was in the middle of a particularly interesting critique about an elegant swan sculpture when he noticed that Laki had her phone out, suspiciously raised towards him. He raised an eyebrow - "What're you doing?"

"Nothing, just checking my messages." she replied quickly. "Go on, what was that about the wing details?" And then he went on talking.

.

Back in Magnolia, Juvia was nitpicking at certain details in her dragon embroidery when her phone chimed, alerting her of a message.

It was a photo of Gray, his mouth open, obviously saying something, but he was smiling too, an easy and relaxed expression on his face. He wasn't looking at the camera, but at something else.

 _'thought you'd like to see that he's got his happy face on and he's been talking about this one statue for like ten minutes now.'_

Juvia smiled widely, and momentarily put down her work to reply.

 _'is it a really good statue?'_

It took a few minutes before the reply came.

 _'i think he wants to take it home. don't worry i won't let him get arrested when he tries to run away with it! :) btw he's still talking.'_

Juvia giggled, and was about to type in her response but jumped when someone spoke behind her.

"Since when have you learned to share?" Gajeel asked dubiously. He was looking at the messages too.

"Nosy." Juvia pouted at him. "Juvia is happy if Gray-sama is happy and right now Gray-sama is very happy- Is that a new earring?"

He grinned, tapping the new ruby red earring in his ear. It used to be a simple silver hoop. "Yeah."

"Gajeel-kun went out to buy a new earring?"

"Nah, I went out with Beer Queen, we got her navel pierced. Then I thought I'd buy myself a new earring since I'm already there."

"Cana-san? Really?"

"Yeah, last week it was her ears."

"Juvia didn't know Cana-san and Gajeel-kun hung out for that."

"Not for that, really. We're actually planning your wedding with Frosty. Might as well get it done since you two are all over each other anyway. 'Sides, aren't 'ya plannin' to top Salamander and Bunnygirl's thirty babies?"

Juvia stared at him.

"What." he stared back.

"Liar. Gajeel-kun is teasing." she accused, but it didn't have the dignity she wanted it to have because she had already curled up into a ball, hiding her face in her phone and embroidery.

"Ehhh, but look who's blushing…" he said slyly, leaning over and poking her on the side. She jerked away with a squeak. He poked her other side as well and she squeaked again, trying to avoid him.

"Gajeel-kun! Stop!"

"Gehehehe…" he sniggered, now using both hands to try to get to her ticklish spots. "You're still blushing! Imagine yourself in a wedding dress, eh?!"

She was torn between squealing and giggling and shouting at him. "N-No- Well- Yes- Aaaah! Why are you teasing Juvia like this! And s-s-stop poking!"

He laughed evilly and didn't stop until she realized she had easy access to a sharp needle and raised it towards him. "Juvia will not hesitate to use this."

He stared at her for a good five seconds before snorting, trying to hold back a laugh. "Is that supposed to be a threat? A needle? To me? A guy with more than ten piercings? On his face?"

Juvia looked at her weapon in dismay, before pouting and grabbing a nearby pillow and chucking it at his face. "Gajeel-kun is mean!"

His only response was to laugh at her, and Juvia began to reach over for another pillow.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Go get him, Juvia.


	6. WAY: Movie Night

**A/N:** A continuation of 'Free Ticket', or what happens when Gray gets home from the art show.

* * *

 **.**

 **SIDE-STORIES**

 **.**

 **"Movie Night"**  
 _(Set in the We Are Young AU)_

 **.**

Gray and Laki got back in Magnolia quite late that night, but the lights at the Olietta's were still on when he walked her home. She thanked him with a grateful hug and a kiss on his cheek, telling him she enjoyed the day immensely. Gray returned the hug and smiled back and watched her enter the house before making his own way home.

When he got to the flat, he raised an eyebrow to find that Cana was not alone.

Cana was very far from alone.

Natsu was on the couch, sandwiched very cozily between Lucy and Erza, the girls' heads tucked in either of his shoulders as they ate from the bowl of popcorn on the guy's lap. Sitting on the floor, Jet and Droy had Levy between them as usual, and she had Lily in her arms. Gajeel and Juvia were sitting beside the three. Juvia was eating popcorn, curled up against Gajeel's side. Max and Warren had claimed the bean bags and they had their own snacks. Alzack and Bisca were wrapped around each other as usual, on a pile of throw pillows. Mira, to his surprise, was there too, sitting in the loveseat, beer on hand and Happy on her lap while Cana sat on the floor by her feet, leaning comfortably against Mira's legs, her head perched on the other woman's knees. And was that Bixlow with his head on Cana's lap?

They were watching-... birds? A blue bird. Talking. With a small red one and a smaller yellow one and- Wait, the birds started singing. Okay. What the hell.

When they saw him, they all greeted him cheerfully, but kept their eyes on the movie.

"Movie night?" he asked.

"Yep." Cana answered.

He took his jacket off and along with the paperbag of his purchases from the show, left it in the dining table before he joined the others. He dropped himself beside Juvia and yawned before relaxing. He ended up leaning his back against Erza's legs.

"Did you guys have fun?" Erza asked.

"Yup. I just walked Laki home. She's pretty cheery." he replied, closing his eyes when the red-head's fingers stroked his hair. Juvia transferred herself from leaning against Gajeel to hugging Gray. He absently wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

She didn't say anything, absorbed in the colorful song number in the movie, but from the smile on her face, he knew she was glad he was home.

"Mira, you closed up early?" he asked the woman who sat nearby.

Mira grinned at him and in a conspiratory whisper, said, "I'm letting Elf and Ever have the place to themselves. I think you know why."

"Ah." he nodded, then looked at the other unexpected (well, more unexpected than the others) guest. "...and Bixlow?"

"It's date night you know. Ever and Elf. Mama and Papa." the drummer said, momentarily pausing in singing along with the movie. "Meanwhile. I'm Single and Ready For Lots Of Pringles."

True, he was on his third pack of Pringles.

"Pringles with Friends." Cana reminded the guy.

"Pringles with Friends." Bixlow agreed, raising the pack of Pringles so the brunette could take a piece.

Gray just shook his head, not bothering to ask whatever odd explanations the others had for being there. His friends were weird but they were never not welcome in the flat.

"Who picked this movie?" he asked out loud, out of pure curiosity. The movie was a nice one, he can see that.

Almost everyone answered, "Juvia did."

He noted the aforementioned culprit giggling beside him and frowned. "You're all just saying that so I won't talk shit." - which was true, he knew. If Juvia picked, they would be watching Frozen. Again.

"Rio is good! I love the bulldog. He's fun." Natsu protested. Figures.

"I didn't say it's bad." Gray argued.

"You two shut up or we're all throwing you out." Erza said sternly.

"Yes ma'am."

.

* * *

 **A/N:** One of these days... I'll lose all self-control... and these kids will end up in the fluffiest tooth-rotting cuddle pile ever.


	7. WAY: Asking (Mira, Freed & Laxus)

**A/N:** Mira, Freed and Laxus! This was originally included in 'Triad', my OT3 fic for them, but it's set in the WAY-verse so I thought it's a better fit here. It kinda requires some background on how the relationship between these three evolved in the course of We Are Young.

The scenes here are taken from various points in the main WAY story. It's quite easy to know when. I'll put in clarifications in the ending notes, too.

* * *

 **.**

 **SIDE-STORIES**

 **.**

 **"Asking"  
** _(or Five Times Mira asked Laxus How He Felt About Freed)_  
 _(Set across the We Are Young AU)_

 **.**

The first time Mira asked, it was meant to hurt.

She wanted a reaction, she wanted to rile Laxus up.

That afternoon, she found him sitting on the bleachers overlooking the soccer field, and she decided she'll strike.

He wasn't alone, but Mira couldn't care less about the other boy - Justine was a fragile weak nobody for all she cared. He was just that pretty boy who Laxus seemed to go everywhere with these days, along with two others, who weren't around that afternoon somehow: the stoner kid and that stuck-up brunette.

She didn't care about the band thing either. What pissed her off was that Dreyar - the only other interesting student in the goddamn school - was being boring. He's getting into less fights, and he had been ignoring- No. He had been _avoiding_ her! Since when was he a coward?

"Hey, Dreyar, fancy seeing you here." was her greeting as she perched on the bleachers above them. She made a show of looking curiously at the guitars they each held. "Serenading each other? Planning a duet?"

Laxus rolled his eyes as he turned towards her, his expression annoyed while Freed looked down, pointedly avoiding looking at her. "Piss off, Strauss."

"No, no, I'm not picking a fight." she said, waving a dismissive hand. "I'm just curious 'bout a couple of stuff, so I thought I'd ask you."

That was when Freed started gathering his things. "I… I'm gonna go-"

Laxus looked at the other boy, momentarily distracted. "Freed-"

Mira faked concern. "Aw, did I scare your boyfriend?"

Freed tensed up, more so than before, then shook his head at Laxus and tried a small smile as he struggled to put his bass guitar back in its case. "Laxus, I'll go. I'm-... intruding."

At this, Laxus frowned. "You're not going anywhere. If there's anyone intruding, it's her." he finished with a glare towards Mira. "What do you want? We're in the middle of practice here."

"Oh, sure, sure, I'll make it quick." she reassured, watching as Freed slowly sat back down, still trying his best not to look at her.

She smirked when Laxus reached out to grip the bassist's guitar, in what looked like a gesture of support, to say _'Don't let her scare you, I've got this.'_

That's just what she needed.

"I've just been really curious, 'cause people talk, y'know? Word gets 'round. They say Dreyar's been really mellow lately. Did Justine here turn you into a good boy, somehow? You like him that much? Stopped being tough and badass, avoiding some real good fights?" she smirked when she saw his mouth twitch, and she knew it was working - "Sneaking around to make out with your boyfriend under the bleachers, that it? Never figured you for one of them, really, but I guess you never know a person-"

It surprised her when it was Freed who reacted first, turning to her with blushing cheeks and a set frown. "That's not true, Laxus is not-"

But he got cut off when Laxus said, "What's it to you?"

Mira blinked. "W-What? What's it to me? Well, I-"

"Why do you care?" Laxus asked coldly, meeting her gaze. "If you're so curious, then here: I can't go 'round punching people 'cause I need my hands in good condition to play. I don't fucking sneak around. And if I make out with anyone, which is none of your goddamn business in the first place, I don't need to hide under the fucking bleachers."

She scoffed. "Wait. So it's true? You're gay now? 'Cause of pretty little Justine here?"

He didn't falter. "So what? Again. None of your fucking business. Never figured you for a nosy gossip, Strauss. I thought you had standards. Guess I overestimated you, my bad."

"Fuck you." was all Mira said before she stood up and left with a huff. "Enjoy being disgusting."

As she stomped off, she heard remnants of their conversation.

"Laxus, you shouldn't have said that. Now she thinks you're… you're like me, and she might tell everyone-"

"I don't give a shit. There are worse things than the whole school assuming I'm making out with you. She can't talk to you - about you - like that."

Mira bit her lip as their voices faded out. She didn't mean it, not really. She wouldn't judge him or Justine or anyone for their sexuality. But she wanted to hurt Laxus - and Freed, by extension - so she used the words she knew would do the trick. And it worked. And least with Freed.

.

Later, when she learned to be kinder, she also learned how to say sorry. One of the first things she did was to apologize to Freed and Laxus about that afternoon.

.

.

The second time Mira asked, she was more curious and honest. She had only been in the constant company of the band for about a month. They were the only ones in school, in her year, who genuinely brought her comfort and refuge after what happened with Lisanna.

They were good friends to have, she decided. They were a tight-knit group but they let her in easily. They were quiet when they wanted to be, loud when they needed to be, and kind - they were always kind, in their own unique ways. Mira was learning to be kind, now. For her sister.

She was just getting used to their antics - Bixlow's endless energy and enthusiasm for anything and everything under the sun, Evergreen being mostly graceful and quiet but all too easy to rile up, Freed's long-suffering cycle of patience, exasperation and amusement, and lastly, Laxus being a stoic, grumbling guy trailing behind the three when in actuality he was leader of the band. He always complained that they were noisy and annoying but anyone can tell that he was fond of them anyway.

The four had a certain sense of belongingness, they knew their exact places with each other and within their group, that it was somehow easy to get used to being with them: Bixlow cracked a joke, Ever was either offended or unimpressed, Freed rolls his eyes, and Laxus says it was stupid. For her part, Mira laughed - if only to appreciate the drummer's effort. Bixlow always told her he was happy she hangs out with them, she's the only one who laughs at his jokes.

But of course, things don't always go perfectly.

"Freed's really late." Evergreen said, turning towards Laxus. "You're sure you didn't miss a text or anything?"

"I told you, I've been calling him too. He ain't picking up." Laxus said bitingly. They were at The Strauss' - it was the start of Mira's afterschool shift in their bar, and the band decided to meet up there to wait for each other before heading to the studio for band practice.

"But Freed's never late." Bixlow frowned, wringing his hands and bouncing slightly in his seat. He was getting restless. "He never misses a call. He always answers texts. He never forgets to charge his phone. Something must've happened."

Laxus looked at the drummer before forcefully shrugging the thought off. "Don't be stupid, it's Freed - he avoids trouble like the plague. We're enough trouble for him, what with his parents-"

"Maybe it's his parents, then?" Evergreen asked.

This time Mira had to ask, too. "His parents don't like that he's in the band?"

"His parents don't like us." Bixlow replied. "Maybe they told him not to hang out anymore?"

"Freed's more stubborn than you think." Laxus said. "And his parents don't care much as long as he's not getting into trouble, he's got good grades and gets admitted to Fiore U."

They heard the familiar chime of the bells in the bar door, indicating the arrival of a customer. The four of them ignored it, distracted by what could be holding up their remaining friend, but they jumped when Freed's familiar voice reached them.

"Sorry, I'm late!" he said, panting. "Uh-... Stuff… happened."

His friends stared at him for a minute. His usually neat hair was in disarray, his jacket was rumpled, the shirt underneath had a tear on the collar, and he was barely holding up his guitar case. Most noticeable of all was the bruise beside his lips.

Laxus was the first to react. "What the fuck happened to you?!"

"Freed, are you okay?" Evergreen asked, quickly hopping off her seat, grabbing her friend's face before hurriedly patting him down, trying to assess whatever damage was done by whatever happened to him...

"Ow." Freed winced when she accidentally squeezed an arm. "Ever, please. I'm-... I'm fine."

"Dude." Bixlow took the bassist's guitar case, easing the weight of the item off him. He also took Freed's backpack. "What the hell?"

Mira watched as they fussed over Freed, until finally Laxus stepped down and in a low voice, said, "Freed. Answer my question. What happened?"

Ever took a step sideways, letting Laxus in but still holding on to Freed's arm, ready to drag him away at any moment. Bixlow stepped back warily, exchanging a helpless look with Mira.

"I didn't pick a fight." Freed said quickly, looking away. "I just… I got cornered on my way here, they said they knew you. Had a question. Of course I didn't believe them. I tried to turn them down and just keep walking. They didn't let me. Then they made fun of me because I look like a girl. Nothing new, really." He said that last part with a dismissive shrug, even with a nervous laugh.

Laxus growled. "Nothing new? They fucking hurt you."

"I'm fine. I'm here, right?"

"Where are they?" Laxus squared his jaws. "I'll kill them." He stepped backward to stomp out the bar, but his friends quickly moved to stop him.

"No. No, you're not going anywhere!" Freed said, quickly raising his arms to cling to the taller teen's shirt. "It's fine, I'm okay, I took care of them!"

They all looked at him. "What?"

"They might have landed a punch, but I managed to grab something-... a pipe, I think, and they're down. You think they'd leave me conscious if I didn't knock them out first?"

"Wha- How-?"

Freed frowned. "I'm not as good as your sister, but I'm trained in kendo, Laxus. I can take care of myself."

Laxus looked away, obviously trying to still himself, before he looked at Freed again. "I bet you went soft on them."

"There's no need to beat them bloody."

"They deserve it."

"I don't care." Freed sighed.

"I do, and you're gonna tell me where they are, and I'm going there-"

"Laxus. No."

When the two just stared at each other, both defiant, Evergreen chose to intervene. "You're still hurt." she whispered, rubbing Freed's arm consolingly. "And we need to put something in that bruise. Mira?"

"A-Ah, yes, there should be a first aid kit upstairs!" Mira said, quickly snapping out of her trance. "And some ice on the fridge. I'll go with you."

Freed attempted a smile towards her. "Thanks, Mira. I… I know the way."

"But-"

"Please make sure Laxus doesn't go anywhere."

With that, she understood. Freed wanted to get himself fixed up, but he didn't want to risk Laxus going out and picking a fight for himself. And he was asking Mira for help.

Mira wanted to ask _'Why me?'_

She didn't, and she just watched as Evergreen led Freed up the stairs, to the Strauss' living quarters. Bix followed them quickly with Freed's things when he remembered he was holding on to them. She might have also heard Elfman meet them halfway and ask what happened.

That left her standing awkwardly with Laxus.

"Smartass." Laxus grumbled. "Tellin' you to look after me like I'm some kid. Just 'cause he knows you can kick my ass if you tried."

Mira sighed. "You really shouldn't go there, Laxus."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." he scoffed. "You don't think those bastards need to be taught not to mess with mine?"

She didn't want to answer that. "You play lead." she said instead, calling on reason. "You have a gig this weekend. Freed won't forgive you if you break your hand punching someone."

Laxus didn't reply, and simply sank back down on his seat. Mira watched as he heaved a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. "He shouldn't be involved with my shit."

"He already is." Mira said softly. "Whether you like it or not. That's what being friends mean, I guess."

"I can't fucking stand seeing him hurt."

With that, Mira paused, studying her friend's expression. Laxus looked angry, frustrated. She never saw him like this before. Not even when he was blaming himself for not doing anything back in the accident that cost them Lisanna.

Carefully, she sat beside him and asked, "Laxus, do you like Freed?"

He turned to her, blinking. The question must have taken them aback. "What?"

"Do you… um, care about him?"

"He's my best friend. Of course I care about him."

"No, I mean-... Do you have feelings for him?"

"What are you talking about? Feelings- No, not like that. I don't… I don't do that shit."

She looked at him pointedly.

Laxus looked back, just as stubborn. "The band can't lose him, he's our bassist, our lyricist, and our manager and our referee and-... okay, he's basically what keeps this shit from falling apart." he admitted. "We won't last a day without him."

Mira nodded, accepting his answer.

Of course, she thought. Of course she wouldn't have seen Laxus this frustrated. Laxus never had friends like his bandmates before.

.

.

The third time she asked, she was drunk.

It was after a gig. The band stayed even after The Strauss' closing time. Even though they was still together in Fiore U., the first few months of college still made them homesick for Magnolia. It's been a while since they last played in the bar, since they last spent time this much time with Mira.

The four of them, with Mira and Elfman, were lounging on one corner of the bar. Bixlow was telling a story about some class he had in university. He was drunk, not much of a surprise, so he drawled through his story complete with attempts at sound effects and voices. Evergreen, also drunk, which was the surprising bit, decided she'd help him tell the story. She only managed to add half-sentences before she gets reduced to giggles and starts hitting Bixlow because _'you're hilarious stop it i can't-!'_.

The duo made for great entertainment at 1 in the morning. Elfman was trying to stifle his laughter in case Evergreen gets mad at him for not taking her seriously.

Freed was leaning back comfortably against the couch, one arm around Mira, who was curled up warmly on his side. They've had enough to drink and they were drunk themselves, so they were giggling and laughing too. When she wrapped her arms around his torso and tucked her head on his shoulder, he only smiled and returned the gesture, running his hands through her silver hair.

Laxus came in then, back from somewhere, the toilet maybe - hell, they didn't remember at that point. He slumped on the other end of the couch beside the two, squinting because he was a bit drunk by then as well.

Dammit, they were all drunk. Stupid things inevitably happen.

"For two people who're just fake-dating to get your parents off your back, you look really cozy." Laxus said as he leaned back against the couch, making himself comfortable. That meant nudging the other two because they were taking up too much space.

"Aw, shut up, I missed you guys." Mira whined, and cuddled closer to Freed. She liked the rumbling sound from his chest when he laughed, and the feel of his fingers in her hair.

There was a vibrating sound then, and Freed groaned as he took his phone from his pocket. "In speaking of parents… I'm screwed." he said. "I have to take this, gimme me a minute. Do I sound drunk?"

"Your drunk talk sounds more sober than our sober talk, man." Laxus provided helpfully for once.

"Nice." Freed said. No one told him that if he was sober, he wouldn't say _'Nice'_ in response to anything. He eased Mira off him before standing up and excusing himself.

Mira pouted, turning to Laxus and resting her chin on his propped-up knee as she complained, "Laxus, you monster, you made my boyfriend leave."

Maybe it was the alcohol, but he just smirked at her and poked her forehead. "Maybe he's tired of you being all over him."

Mira pouted, and proceeded to poke at his chest. "Noooo, you're just jealous because you can't be all over hiiiim~"

He laughed. "You're drunk. Where'd that come from?"

"No, I'm not drunk! You're drunk!" she shook her head petulantly. "Laxus, you should date Freed so you don't get jealous of me!"

"Okay, you're really drunk."

"I'm serious though, you two are so in love, like, you live together already and stuff? You cook breakfast for him! You never cook for anyone!"

"Correction. I sleep. On his couch. 'Cause gramps is mad at me." he paused, because he didn't know where he was going, and then he got back on track. Shit, being drunk sucks. "So I cook for Freed. Because he's a good person and he lets me sleep on his couch."

"'Cause he's perfect, right?"

"He's perfect, yeah. Prettier than you too." it was then that he got an idea - a really great idea (at the time, but then he was drunk, so). He pat her cheek teasingly. "I got no reason to be jealous if I spend more time with him than you do. Hah!"

"Awww, you loooove him!" Mira teased, this time poking with two hands.

"No, shit, hey-! Stop!"

Wait, what happened to Evergreen and Bix-... oh, they were ganging up on Elfman now, trying to get him to reenact a scene. That was funny.

Mira didn't stop teasing Laxus though, and he was trying to bat her hands away. "Tell him you loooooove him, c'mon!"

Laxus was clearly annoyed by the poking, and how being drunk makes him suck at avoiding her prodding fingers, but he was trying too hard not to laugh. "Shut up, he's your boyfriend! Hey- HEY! Not there, fuck, that tickles-"

"I'll be your beard!" Mira said, this time her hands flew to either side of Laxus's face to cup his cheeks. "Don't be afraid! I'll protect you!"

They stared at each other until Laxus did the same to her, reaching out to her face, but instead of cupping her cheeks, he pinched them. Then he pulled.

Mira narrowed her eyes, and pinched his cheeks in return.

That was how Freed found them.

"What's happening here?" he asked, trying to keep himself from laughing as he sat on Mira's other side.

"Freed!" Mira said, quickly squirming away from Laxus to glomp at Freed. "My boyfriend!"

"Yes, Mira. I'm your boyfriend." Freed laughed, hugging her back.

Mira giggled. "Laxus wants you to be his boyfriend too, Freed."

Freed pat her head, smiling and nodding. "I'm sure he does, Mira."

"Everyone wants you to be their boyfriend." she mumbled lazily against his shoulder. "That's why I'm soooo lucky." Then there were giggles. From both of them. And Ever and Bixlow. A lot of giggles. Elfman looked at them, at a loss.

Laxus watched them groggily before shaking his head. "Holy shit, we're all sleeping over here tonight."

.

.

The fourth time, Mira was only teasing, but also kind of hoping.

The Raijinshuu went to The Strauss' after band practice during their winter break, tired and worn but happy because they had a good session. Mira served them their drinks without prompting - she knew them well enough.

They thanked her with warm smiles, Mira smiling back with pride, because they always made her feel like there's nothing better after practice than to come drop by her bar and drink what she prepared for them.

Evergreen was in a good mood when she excused herself to find Elfman. Bixlow was telling Mira how good their session was. They have three new songs - _'THREE, MIRA-CHAN! AND THEY'RE AMAZING!'_ and because he was so enthusiastic, she almost didn't notice Freed and Laxus huddled closely together, both hunched at something between them...

She tilted her head to see that the two were bickering at how Laxus couldn't unwrap a strip of band-aid by himself. The paper wrapping wasn't giving way for the band-aid strip no matter how much Laxus tried to pry it open. Freed kept trying to help him, but Laxus kept pulling away.

"Hey, everything okay?" Mira asked.

"Yup." they both answered.

"Laxus, come on, I'll do it-"

"No, I can do this."

"Give it here." Mira volunteered.

"Nope, this thing is challenging me." Laxus said. "I ain't gonna lose."

"You're petty sometimes, you know that?" Freed chuckled as he watched the blonde continue to struggle with the task. Laxus scowled at him and Freed simply took a sip from the hot chocolate Mira served him.

Mira giggled at the exchange. "What's it for?"

"I broke a string at practice." Freed said, lifting a hand - his ring finger had a messy, stained and dirty band-aid on it. "Laxus is the one with the band-aids, and he won't let me patch myself up, or replace the band-aid myself."

"Shut up." Laxus grumbled, now biting his tongue in concentration.

Freed sighed. "You're just angry because you can't unwrap them."

"I'll show you I can."

"Like I said. Petty."

Bixlow chimed in then. "Hey, Laxus - the drum line for the last verse on that last song we did? Can I switch it up? I thought of something cool to put in."

As usual, Bixlow's train of thought had strayed at some point during the conversation. They were used to it by now, though, and were more flexible.

Laxus looked at the drummer, thinking. As he did this, he finally managed to unwrap the offending band-aid strip. He looked down at it and then smirked at Freed. "See? I can do it."

Freed spared him a smile and just shook his head in resignation as Laxus grabbed his hand and started removing the dirty band-aid.

"Yo, father of mine, whatcha think? 'Bout what I said?" Bixlow followed up.

Laxus shrugged as he wrapped the new band-aid neatly around Freed's finger. "I don't know. It's fine, probably. Ask your mother. He arranged it."

Freed looked at Laxus, face turning red. Mira and Bixlow held back their sniggers, and watched as Laxus looked at Freed expectantly, waiting for a reply. "So?"

Freed blinked and quickly snapped out of his daze, schooling his expression despite the pink blush on his cheeks. "W-What was that?"

"Your wayward child wants to rearrange the drum line for the last verse."

"Last verse of the last song?" Freed asked faintly as he removed his hand from Laxus's grip, consciously rubbing the new band-aid on his finger.

"Yeah." Laxus nodded, picking up his drink and taking a sip. He looked pretty pleased between the hot drink and his victory over the band-aid packaging.

"W-What do you think, Laxus?"

"I said I'm cool if you're cool."

Freed nodded distractedly. "Well… I guess it's fine. Go crazy, Bix."

Bixlow grinned. "You're the best parents ever."

"We're not." Laxus retorted with a sly smirk. "How come you turned out like that, then?"

The drummer faked a hurt gasp. "Papa, that's mean! Mama, did you hear what he said?! About me?! Your darling boy?!"

Freed let out a short laugh before hopping down from his seat. "Papa's just grumpy about band-aids."

"Mama says that but he's no better. Took him five minutes to unwrap the one I gave him earlier, he probably lost like a galon of blood-" Laxus shot back, then got distracted because Freed was walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Washroom." came the simple reply before Freed disappeared to said destination.

Bixlow stage-whispered. "My parents are the cutest."

Mira giggled. "They are, aren't they? Laxus, you didn't tell me you got married. Why wasn't I invited?"

"It was a quick ceremony." The blonde shrugged. "And well, Bixlow needs a mother."

This time, Mira finally laughed. "Seriously, what happened in University that I didn't know, when did this Mama-Papa thing start? Did you finally take my advise and dated the best guy in Magnolia?"

"What?" Laxus asked, then snorted. "We're playin' along 'cause this idiot," he tilted his head to indicate Bix happily eating chocolate parfait. "Like, imprinted on us or something. Like some duck."

"Really? Me?" Bixlow deadpanned. "You're blaming me for why you're flirting with Freed."

"Stupid, I'm not flirting." Laxus shook his head, holding back a scoff. "It's fun surprising him, though, he blushes a lot."

Bixlow and Mira looked at each other, and at that moment they can almost read each other's minds.

 _'Oh God, Mira-chan.'_

 _'Seriously. This idiot.'_

 _'He doesn't know he's flirting.'_

 _'HOW DENSE. CAN ONE PERSON. BE.'_

 _'Well considering it's been like a decade and he hasn't noticed...'_

 _'Help him. HELP THEM.'_

 _'I can't, they're beyond saving.'_

They wanted to tell Laxus that ' _NO, Freed blushes because HE LIKES YOU, how can you not see that?'_ , but then they knew Freed - and Freed will probably kill them if they did that.

"But you agree, right? He's the best guy in Magnolia." Mira said, still determined to try.

Laxus shrugged. "Everyone knows that."

Mira breathed deeply. _'...and you have to be blind not to see he's head over heels for you.'_

.

.

The fifth time she asked, Mira knew what the answer would be, but she couldn't resist asking.

Laxus dropped by the Strauss' to give Mira a brand new pink umbrella.

"For the one Freed broke in your… adventure."

"You mean the one he broke kicking major butt in your father's bar looking for you because you just up and disappeared without so much as a note?"

He looked at her pointedly. "I already said sorry."

"To me, yes." she said, taking the umbrella. He took that as her accepting his apology. "And to him?"

Laxus rolled his eyes before he nodded. "Yes. To him, too. We talked it out. Told him everything. He said I didn't have to, but I did anyway."

"Good." Mira nodded. "He missed some classes for that, you know. He looked over your sister and your grandfather in your place."

"I know." he sighed. "And I asked him what he wants as some kind of apology token, but he went all sappy and said it's enough that I promise him it won't happen again."

"Did you? Promise?"

Laxus looked at her as if she asked a very stupid question. "Of course I did."

"That's good, then." she finally smiled her usual warm smile. "So you're okay?"

"Better than ever." he shrugged. He looked about ready to leave, but after a bit of consideration, he took the seat across her, deciding to stay a while. "Hey, uh… Got a minute? I wanna… uh, ask 'bout something."

Mira looked at him curiously and nodded. "Yes?"

He was quiet, looking down at the bar top as he tried to put his thoughts into words. "So… I've been thinking."

"Oh, boy." Mira said with a click of her tongue, and before Laxus could so much as react, she had set a glass between them and filled it with cold water. "Here you go. You need it."

Laxus chuckled before humoring her and taking a gulp. "Yeah. So, you know I practically live with Freed in his Crocus flat these past few months?"

"Yes. Even before you two got together, right?"

"Yeah. He's been telling me I can move in if I want to. I keep saying I don't want his parents to think I'm leeching off them, since they're the ones paying for it. So we settled for me just crashing with him only if I'm too tired to go home to Magnolia. I've been staying more often than usual lately 'cause finals got hectic, but I make up by buying us food."

Mira nodded. "Mm-hm. Good arrangement. Makes sense."

"Thing is, Freed's planning to take up this part-time thing, some kinda paid internship, or whatever job it is, so he can stop relying on his parents. And we've got the band, that brings in cash too. If both of those pay off, we can move in together in that flat without asking for rent money from his parents or gramps…"

"You're planning to move in together? That sounds great!" Mira smiled excitedly.

"Yeah. It sounds great. But, there's a _'but'_ here - I don't think I can do that just yet, at least for the coming school year…" he said, pursing his lips.

"Oh." her disappointed was evident. "Why?"

"I'm planning to hold the fort here on weekdays so Erza can focus on her first year in Fiore U. We both know that gramps ain't gettin' any younger... and, well, he just got out of hospital, right? I bet Erza'll worry 'bout him and think twice 'bout staying in a dorm near her new school. I can tell her she doesn't have to worry bout it, I can go home everyday to keep gramps company. She can just go home in the weekends when she's got more time."

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Okay. So. You and Freed have lived together, done groceries, cooked meals and shared a flat together. All before dating each other. And now that you're ' _together'_ together, you're moving out. You two really do have this whole thing backwards."

"That's the issue." Laxus said. "You know Freed a whole lot. How d'you think he'll take it?"

Mira stared at him for a while before letting out a shrug. "It's kind of a downer that you'll spend less time together, but I'm pretty sure he'll be happy about what you're trying to do."

"You think so?"

"You don't think so?"

Laxus considered. "It's just… I like being together. But I know I gotta do right by gramps and Erza too."

"Laxus, Freed practically thinks your family is his family too. You should have seen him fuss over Erza while your grandfather was in a coma. He always says Principal Makarov is like a father to him. If you're doing for something for them, he's right behind you. A hundred percent." then she smiled wistfully. "But then again, maybe you should hear this from him, instead of me. Who don't you just ask him?"

It was Laxus's turn to nod. "I will. Ask him." he said, scratching his head awkwardly. "Just wanted to think 'bout how he'll take it, I guess. But you're right, he loves 'em a lot, yeah?"

"He loves them and you a lot."

Laxus groaned. "Maybe I'm the one having second thoughts 'bout it. 'Cause it's really... nice? Going home to him."

It tugged at Mira's heartstrings to hear him saying those words, but she also knew he relied on her to say what he needed her to say. "But sacrifices."

"Yeah."

"It'll work out, I'm sure. You'll come up with a good arrangement."

Another nod. "Yeah."

"'Cause you love him a lot, too."

This time, Laxus glanced at her first, before nodding again. "Mm."

It was simple, it wasn't even a word. It was a hum. It seemed so anticlimactic, receiving that answer after having repeatedly asked him through all these years. But he had nodded, and his smile was so soft and gentle, and she couldn't ask for more.

Mira watched him patiently as he finished his drink. He stood up, patted his jacket down and then looked at her with a shrug. "I gotta get going then."

"Oh? Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes when she smiled quirkily while tapping her cheek with her index finger. "I'm not Freed, you know."

"I know." she winked, head tilted expectantly as she closed her eyes.

He shook his head before leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks for the drink." he said as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder and stepped back.

"Anytime, Dreyar." Mira chimed happily as he walked away.

He stopped after a few steps, seemingly remembering something. "Um, last one. Ever told me she wants a bangle. Freed said it's a bracelet." he looked at her. "Where the hell do I get that?"

Mira laughed. "Go to Jenny's. Tell her what you need, tell her it's for Evergreen. She'll know just what to get."

He thought about it, then nodded. "Got it. Thanks."

Mira simply smiled as she watched him leave.

.

.

There was no sixth time. Mira never found a reason to ask again.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** If any of you need clarifications - The first scene was in Mira's delinquent days, Raijinshuu was just starting out and Freed just came out to his band. Second scene is sometime after Lisanna's death, Mira spent her last months of high school hanging out with the Raijinshuu. Third scene sometime in the band's first year in Fiore U. Fourth scene is held in the band's second year, should be sometime during the earlier chapters of WAY. Last scene is in between WAY 20 and 21 (Laxus and Makarov chapters, respectively).

I think this was a nice note to end 2016 on.

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!


	8. WAY: Operation: Kiss Everyone (Bixlow)

**A/N:** I was feeling some Bixlow love, okay? And this was something I really wanted to include in WAY but I felt was too self-indulgent and would stray from the main story too much. So here it is!

This story is set during the downtime in WAY Track 18: Basket Case (Bixlow's chapter).  
Ever wondered how our guy was able to ambush some of his friends to give him smooches? Well, here's some of them...

* * *

 **.**

 **SIDE-STORIES**

 **.**

 **"Operation: Kiss Everyone I Love"  
** _(Set in the We Are Young AU)_

 **.**

Bixlow hung around The Strauss' for the rest of the day after his _heart-to-heart-that-became-bet-tallying-session_ with Mira. Mira and the others appreciated the extra pair of hands on deck. Bixlow proved competent at minor chores, and was glad for the distraction.

Plus, he only demanded a free parfait in return.

Lucy's shift ended just before dinnertime. He agreed to help her take the trash out on her way to the bar's back exit. Because the streets were getting a bit dark, he also offered to accompany her as she waited for Natsu to pick her up in front of the bar.

Lucy graciously accepted the offer so there they were, standing under a streetlight. If it were anyone else, they would be standing in comfortable silence, or minimal small talk, but Bixlow was never really one for either. So to pass the time, they stood close to each other, watching passersby and sharing their theories about what those people might be talking about.

"Oh, look at those girls talking. They don't look happy." Lucy whispered.

Bixlow squinted a bit before he found them and he whispered back. "You think they're talkin' about a guy...? Or somethin' more important like… like global warming?"

"Global warming, definitely."

He hitched his voice a bit higher for his next statement. _"I told you Barbara, the polar bears are dying! You have to stop using hairspray!"_

Lucy didn't miss a beat as she followed, _"Well forgive me Karen if, unlike you, I care about my fabulous weave!"_

"Fab-... Who even says 'weave' nowadays, Lucy?"

"Sue me, my favorite movie channel was having this Classics Week thing and it's only played old movies all week- oh."

"Oh. Barbara just kissed Karen. Ohhhhh."

"Huh, I thought the taller one was Karen!"

"Oh yeah. Damn, Karen. Get it, girl." he was about to whistle, then stopped because that would be offensive-… and then finally he remembered something. "Oh hey, Lucy, may I kiss you?"

"Yeah, su- What?" she looked up at him, blinking incredulously. "K-kiss me?"

"Yup." Bixlow nodded, then when Lucy looked even more confused, he continued. "But not like, Barbara-Karen kissing. Like, uh, cheek kiss? Wait, like… I'm currently on _Operation: Kiss Everyone I Love_ , so? Um, You're so awesome and badass and I can't do one cartwheel to save my poor ass but you can do like ten in a row and- Well, a lot of things. I just remember the cartwheels first because that's beast. But you do a lot of other awesome shit and you're still so kind and nice and sweet and I love you like you and Erza and the others are like the coolest, nicest little sisters ever?"

"Oh." she said, visibly parsing through what was said before her expression turned fond. "Aww, that is such a sweet thing to say, Bixlow. You really think that?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, like… who doesn't love you? They're evil."

Lucy giggled, smiled and practically glowed as she reached out and squeezed his cheeks. "Thanks. I love you too, for the record. You're an awesome dude yourself."

"Really?"

"Yup, don't argue. And okay, you can kiss me now."

Bixlow grinned. "Great! Oh, you wanna wait for Natsu for dramatic effect like, he'll get jelly and realize he is in love with you and FINALLY-"

Her smile stayed but her tone became venomous. "Do it before I change my mind."

"Yes, ma'am."

He leaned down, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek and was pleasantly surprised when she also gave him a hug after.

"Man, I always say Mira gives the best hugs, but you're a contender." he mumbled against her hair.

"Mm-hm. Hugs are the best." Lucy replied.

"Hugs are the greatest." he agreed.

Then another voice joined in. "Um, what's up… you guys?"

The two broke apart for a moment to see Natsu blinking at them.

Then Bixlow said, "Natsu! Come join the hugging!"

Natsu only blinked when they both pulled him in a weird three-way hug. He pat both their backs as he asked, "Okay, this is really nice but really… what's… happening?"

"We're feeling huggy." came a mumble from Lucy, who was basically being smothered in Bixlow's shirt and Natsu's hoodie because they were both taller than her.

Bixlow reached over to ruffle pink hair. "Natsu, I love you so much, bro. Not as much as Lucy does, but still a lot."

"Uhhhhh. I love you too, bro?" Natsu replied, sounding very confused.

When the three of them finally stood back from each other, Natsu asked, "Is this like… a new approach to that bet thing, or…?"

"Not that at all!" Bixlow said, laughing. "I'm gonna kiss you, though."

Natsu took a step back. This was all happening so fast and he had no clue about what the hell was happening. At all. "Wha- Kiss me, what? Why?"

Bixlow looked towards their other companion. "Lucy, that cool with you?"

Lucy simply pat his arm. "Do it. Believe in yourself, like Karen did."

Natsu was starting to give up. "Who the hell is Karen."

Bixlow reached out and stepped forward. Natsu stepped back again. "Come here bro, let me give you a good smoooooooch-"

"BUT WHY?!"

Lucy had to hold back her giggles as Bixlow loomed over poor confused Natsu, who continued stepping backward and backward-

"For the sake of smooching-"

"I don't want to smooch anyone!"

"Just a little peck-"

"I don't wanna be pecked!" was Natsu's confused and dramatic exclamation as he took off towards the Strauss' parking lot, and Bixlow ran after him.

Lucy doubled over in laughter as she watched the chase, Bixlow laughing while Natsu kept demanding for an explanation of what the hell was even happening.

"ARE YOU ON DRUGS?!"

"I'M ALWAYS ON DRUGS!"

"WHY ME?! DID YOU SMOOCH LUCY TOO?!"

"YES, IT WAS A VERY NICE SMOOCH!"

"LUCY, YOU PLAYER!"

"That's not fair, Lucy can smooch whoever she wants! You can smooch Lucy too, you know!"

"We're not ready for smooching! Erza said we're too young to smooch and smooching is serious business!"

"Ohhhh but I saw Lucy smooch you that one tiiiiime-"

"That was on the cheek!"

"Wait, you think I wanna make out with you?!"

"WHAT?"

"Just a cheek kiss, bro!"

"Cheek?! Why didn't you just say so you weirdo?!"

Natsu finally stopped running, and Bixlow barreled into him, laughing.

"Why are you so weird?!" Natsu demanded as Bixlow kissed his cheek sloppily. He glared towards where Lucy was still dying of laughter. "Both of you!"

"YOU LOVE US!" Lucy called back.

Bixlow draped an arm around his shoulders as they walked back to where Lucy was waiting for them. He was panting slightly. "Dammit why did I think I could outrun a track star?"

"I wish I got a video of that." Lucy said. "But I was too busy laughing."

"Yeah, we saw." Natsu deadpanned, but he was smiling now. "What was that, anyway?"

" _Operation: Kiss Everyone I Love_." Bixlow answered. "Mostly everyone, at least."

Natsu blinked. "Is that some kind of college project?"

"No, I'm just bored." Bixlow said, patting both teenagers' shoulders. Then he looked towards the bar again and stopped. "Was that Gildarts?"

Before either Lucy or Natsu could reply, he had already taken off. He waved at them from the front door. "Take care, you two! Be good kids! Smooch when you're ready!"

Lucy just shook her head, laughing again while Natsu shouted back. "YOU FIND GRAY AND SMOOCH HIM TOO!"

.

* * *

.

"Come on, Gildarts. Just do it! When did I ever let you down?" Mira asked sweetly.

Gildarts took a swig from his beer before relenting. "Fine, fine. Here goes nothin'."

He put his beer down and closed his eyes, waiting. He froze when he felt a pair of lips on each of his cheeks.

When he opened his eyes again, he was blushing. "Aw, was that Mira-chan and Cana-chan-"

Instead he was greeted by the sight of Mira giggling and Bixlow smiling toothily at him. He looked around and saw that Cana was at the far end of the bar, cleaning up a table for new customers.

He groaned in resignation and grabbed the nearest object he could reach - a small magazine - then hit Bixlow on his head.

"You're a creepy kid."

Then, much more lightly, he hit Mira too.

"And you'll never stop being a troublemaker, eh?"

He simply sighed when the two high-fived.

.

* * *

.

"Anyone ever told you you're hella tall?"

Bixlow hummed, considering the question mumbled against his jacket. He was walking Cana home after they helped Mira close up the bar. Cana was a bit drunk, and very sleepy. Or was it the other way around? He lost track. Even him, with his almost unlimited amount of energy, was tired. Working the late shift at the bar was tiring. Not that he didn't before, but damn it made him admire Mira and her staff even more.

So there he was, walking - or more like, dragging? - Cana home. They were huddled together because it was getting cold and it was turning out to be quite the effort to keep walking straight.

Really, they should have taken a cab - Bixlow would gladly pay for it because he still had some extra cash - but they were just a few blocks away from their destination by now so it would just be a waste.

"Freed complains about it sometimes." he finally answered. "But it's 'cause he's like… short. Compared to me and Laxus. But Laxus says he likes that Freed is smaller? He says it's 'cause… 'cause Freed is already scary as hell and if Freed also got taller, then that's the end, he's unbeatable."

"Damn right."

"And Ever calls me a tree when she's angry like… she shouts _'OUT OF MY WAY, YOU TALL TREE'_. Or something like that."

Cana laughed tiredly. "Shit, that's the best she got?"

"Yeah, Ever's not creative when cursing."

"You're hella tall. It's great." she repeated. "'Ya know what I love 'bout it? You're fucking cuddly. Like… the only other guys this tall are… Gajeel and Elf… and Laxus? If I tried hugging them, they'll prob'ly run. S'good you're a hugger." a pause. "A really tall hugger. Oh my God. You're a fucking gift from God."

"I can't tell if you're drunk or not."

"S'okay, I can't tell if you're high or not. So."

"Quits."

"Totally quits. But like… I think I'm drunk right now? Shit. I always tell everyone I never get drunk though, so… ssssshhhhhhh…" she made a show of shushing him REALLY hard. "If you tell anyone, I'm not gonna give 'ya that love operation kiss you want."

"Naw, yer secret's safe with me." he assured her. "And hey, m'not walking you home 'cause I want a smooch, okay? That's like… just a thing I got while I'm bored and alone. Right now m'walking you home 'cause someone should! I happen to be… someone!"

"Bro, I know. Don't worry, I know you're cool. Very cool and decent like. And you're so weird? All my friends are weird. Every single one of 'em-… except Kinana, maybe?"

"But isn't she like… dating that Cobra guy?"

"Oh shit, definitely weird."

They laughed about it as they reached the apartment. He held her bag while she rummaged for her keys and watched her open the door. She was visibly relieved to be home as she dropped her bag and kicked it inside.

"Thanks for doin' this, Bix. I'm drunk but you know I'm an honest drunk, so you know I mean it." she said, turning to him to give him a hug.

He chuckled and hugged her back. "Anytime, Beer Queen."

"I'm sorry if you smell like beer now." she sniffed, drawing back and patting down his rumpled jacket uselessly.

"I helped at the bar, I'll prolly still smell like beer anyway." he shrugged. "You gonna be fine?"

"Yeah, but I should stop getting drunk without Gray." she groaned, then finally looked up at him and smiled. "Ah yeah, c'mere, lemme give you that goodbye smooch so you can brag to your band 'bout kissing like three different girls in one day."

He laughed and was about to lean down when Cana suddenly stopped him.

"Wait." she grinned. "Wait wait wait, let's see if I can reach you."

"You can't. I'm hella tall." he pointed out, sniggering.

She pouted. "Humor me, you fucking tall tree."

"Fine, fiiiine." he groaned, but couldn't hide his amusement as Cana walked right up to him, leaned up and stood on the tip of her toes.

She didn't even reach his shoulder.

"Mmmmm, should I go down now?" he teased.

"Don't move." she warned, reaching up to latch on his shoulders. "If you move, I'll miss."

"Miss? Wha-"

She jumped up then, obviously to press a quick peck to his cheek, but Bixlow made the mistake of tilting his head slightly, and Cana was clumsy due to drunkeness and-

Well, he could say that was the first time a girl headbutted him on the nose.

"OW!" he cried as he bent over, hands flying to his face. "Dude! WHY?!"

"Shit! Shit, I'm so sorry!" Cana cried, grabbing his shoulders and trying to help. "I'm so so so so sorry, man. Fuck, my head hurts now too. C'mon, c'mon, let's see it so we can work on it. Oh my god. I'm sorry."

He whined pathetically as she moved his hands away from his face. "Is it broken?" he asked, trying not to cry.

"It's not bleeding, there's that?" she said, hands on either side of his face and tilting it this way and that to examine the damage. "Doesn't look broken, either."

They both sighed, then looked at each other.

"You're really hella tall." she snorted.

"You're really hella drunk." he shot back.

Then they dissolved into sniggers, that turned into giggles and then to full out laughter, still in that position.

"I'm-… I'm really sorry, Bix. That was stupid- really fuckin' stupid." Cana leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. She bit her lip when he winced slightly.

"S'fine." he laughed weakly. "I'll survive."

"Be honest. 1 to 10?"

"Eh… it was a 10 upon impact? Now it's just… 6? Maybe 5?"

She cringed. "You don't deserve a 5. You're such a good guy. I'm gonna make you all the parfaits you want tomorrow." Then she leaned forward again and peppered more kisses in his face, making him laugh again. It was on the forehead first, then on each cheek, and on the side of his lip.

That last one made her nose bump his a bit, and he could help but utter a soft "Ouch."

"Oh shit. Sorry. Really sorry."

"S'fine, still alive. Still a 5. Also, lots of healing smooches. S'all good." he chuckled, waving it off. "You do this to everyone?"

"No, only to guys who don't deserve a headbutt by Drunk Beer Queen."

"Mm."

"And Gray when I want to annoy him."

"Huh. Gray's lucky."

Cana squinted at him then. "Really? Okay. Last one. Ultimate Healing Smooch."

He blinked, then only nodded. "Just- uhhh-… avoid the nose, okay?"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to turn that 5 into a 10 again."

This time, she was careful to tilt her head just right to avoid their noses brushing as their lips did. They couldn't move too much, with the pain on Bixlow's nose, but the kiss lasted for several seconds anyway, and was followed by several shorter ones.

When they parted, Cana winked, finally letting go of his face. "Gray's not that lucky."

Bixlow sniggered. "Ohhh, to be one of the few." He straightened up again and winced when he poked lightly at his nose.

"Stop touching it!" Cana scolded. "Come inside, I'm getting dizzy again and we need to get some ice for that."

"Yes, Madame Beer Queen." he groaned, following her inside the empty flat and promptly collapsing on the couch as Cana stumbled her way towards the fridge. "Where's Gray?"

"At Juvia's. Doing some artsy stuff, couple bonding." she said from the kitchen. "Want anythin' else? Coffee?"

"Nah, just the ice, please." he said, pulling a nearby pillow and propping it behind his head. "How old are you again?"

She sang her reply. _"I am sixteen, going on seventeen~"_

"WHAT?!" he sat back up. "I MADE OUT WITH A MINOR?!"

She came back from the kitchen with an ice bag, still singing but with altered lyrics. _"-and my dad's a cop~"_

Bixlow slumped back against the pillow as he pressed the ice bag to his nose. "He'll kill me. I'm gonna die. Tell my band they made my life worthwhile."

"Relax, bro. I'm eighteen." she chuckled, sitting on the couch's armrest, drinking ice cold water for herself. "Shit, though, that wasn't terrible. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "Dunno." He stopped to yawn. "Aw, I'm beat. Can I crash in your couch? S'a very good couch."

"Everyone crashes in our couch, it's like a rite of passage or somethin'." Cana said, patting his leg reassuringly. "I'll go get some blankets so we can both get some shut-eye and I can wake up in the morn' with a hangover."

"I'll make you breakfast." he volunteered, taking his jacket off and making himself at home on said couch.

She disappeared somewhere and returned with a pile of blankets. "You can't make breakfast. I've heard Freed complain enough."

Bixlow frowned. "Coffee and instant ramen?" he tried.

Cana considered it, then finally nodded. "God bless you."

They fist-bumped, greeted each other a good night while Cana flipped the lights off and then effortlessly drifted off to sleep.

.

* * *

.

In the morning, Gray and Juvia arrived in the flat to find Cana slumped on the dining table in a heap of blankets and swearing about her hangover while watching as Bixlow sleepily burned water.

Juvia blinked. Gray groaned.

"I'm not even going to ask. Both of you, get off my kitchen. I'm making breakfast."

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Bix kissed Gray while he was cooking breakfast. Wrong move because Juvia was also in the kitchen _with access to knives_.

Bixlow's " _Operation: Kiss Everyone I Love"_ didn't finish there, but those seemed to be the best parts. Maybe I'll continue with the rest sometime?

To be clear, none of these stories really change anything in the WAY-verse. They're additions, not changes. So to anyone worried, don't worry - I don't really ship Bixlow and Cana romantically so it's not like this is a new side "ship" in the WAY AU. The Ultimate Healing Smooch is a playful, casual thing.

Originally, when I was writing the main chapter in WAY and Bixlow mentioned to his bandmates that _'Cana kissed [him] back'_ , I was already thinking _"I bet those two actually made out for the fun of it and then laughed it off. They would."_ It just didn't make much sense to add or mention that in the conversation at the time. So finally yeah I wrote this snippet for the fun of it. I just lessened the 'make out' part and added the headbutting part because. They would.

Anyways, I've still got like two or three shorts about others right now so. Watch out for that too.

And you can also check out my new AU, _The Duchess Gambit_!


	9. WAY: TLC (Laxus & Evergreen)

**A/N:** I feel like I didn't write enough Ever/Laxus friendship in WAY so here's me compensating a bit.

* * *

 **.**

 **SIDE-STORIES**

 **.**

 **"TLC"  
** _(Set after the We Are Young AU)_

 **.**

As the only female member in a fairly popular local rock band of four, Evergreen has heard most of the usual stupid comments.

 _"She's probably dating one of them."_

 _"You're so pretty, ever caused drama between the boys?"_

 _"I bet your guys spoil you a lot, eh? You're their princess."_

 _"You think she gets clingy? Maybe their girlfriends get jealous, eh?"_

Being together for roughly five years and counting, she was used to them by now. She usually scoffs at those remarks. She knew how WRONG they were, anyway.

Laxus was never one to dote on anyone, except if they were really sick. Freed was always too busy either keeping Bixlow on a leash or getting Laxus out of trouble, sometimes doing both at the same time. Bixlow might try to cozy up to her sometimes, but he was more like an annoying younger brother in that sense, so it didn't really count.

Evergreen had always prided herself in being _independent_ , in never demanding that "her boys" coddle her. Yes, she regularly tucked herself beside Laxus, she liked how his arm around her shoulders made her feel safe whenever they had to navigate through crowds. Yes, sometimes she relied on Freed to deflect someone's unsavory attempts to hit on her. Yes, maybe whenever Elfman wasn't available, she would sometimes ask Bixlow to accompany her to go to places she didn't feel comfortable going to alone. And yes, sometimes when some asshole just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, she would find whoever between the three was nearest in proximity and latch on to his arm. A blatant call for help, but always effective.

She's not clingy, or indecisive, or baiting, or whatever judgmental crap people might call her just for having three guy best friends. She tries to stand up on her own as much as possible. It's just sometimes, it was more practical, to rely on one of the boys. That was how their little unit worked. They look out for each other like all good friends do.

So yes, those comments were bullshit and sexist and maybe she should be above them, but they still get to her sometimes. They were annoying. And just really pissed her off.

Ever will never demand attention for the sake of demanding it.

She only ever asked for help if she really needed it.

That - that was what she repeatedly told herself as she tapped the 'Send' button on her phone and then waited for a reply.

 ** _'no im not busy whats up'_**

 _'Can you come over? I need to ask you a favor. I promise you can say no if it's too much.'_

 ** _'ok coming'_**

 _'Thanks. Just use your key.'_

It took less than five minutes. There were two knocks on her front door, a voice saying _"I'm coming in."_ , the sound of a key unlocking the door, and the knob turning.

Laxus stepped inside, took one look at her, and said, "What the hell, are you alright?"

Evergreen knew she looked pathetic, sitting on the floor by the low table and hunched over her school projects, six different reference books, two mugs of coffee and a pitcher of water. Her hair was piled up in a bun with an ugly scrunchie, and she was wearing a very unflattering sweatshirt and sweatpants combo, all while hugging a big flower-shaped plushie.

But she powered through as best as she could, not giving Laxus time to complain about how godawful she looked. "I'm okay. Just. I know it's a lot to ask, and I promise I'll understand if you want to turn me down… I mean, I wouldn't be asking you but Elf's at Magnolia and you know Freed and Bix are away. I really should've prepared for this, but I completely lost track of the dates and I've been drowning in all these projects and-"

Laxus raised his hand, cutting her off quickly. "Okay, shit, stop apologizing. Calm down. I get it, just tell me what you need me to do."

She looked down, biting her lip. "I… I just… Can you… I need some supplies."

"What do you need?" he asked, painfully calm. And as if her aimed to catch her even more off-guard, he started to actually list things: "Pads? Tampons? Pain meds?"

She stared at him, internally screaming, torn between demanding how he automatically went into the conclusion that she was on her period, or just making nice and actually answering his question.

She settled for Option 2, because it seemed unfair to dwell upon Option 1 seeing as his conclusion was indeed the right one, anyway.

"Um, pads, for now. I… for pain meds, the pharmacy's quite far, so I don't think I should ask…"

Laxus shrugged. "I have my bike. Just tell me what meds to get. And what kind of pads, and what brand. And how many packs."

Those statements were not ones she expected to hear from Laxus, ever. Never in her life had she imagined him asking her to specify details of her period supplies, somehow.

"Oh. Okay, sure. Yes, I'll… do that." she said, grabbing for one of her notepads to list the items down. "Are you sure it's fine?"

"Yeah. Don't worry 'bout it." he said, completely nonchalant as he put his guitar case down beside the couch.

"I'm really not bothering you?" she asked, just to clarify again. Because it was all quite hard to process, still.

He's been too calm about all this so far. It was a bit terrifying.

"Nah. I was just napping next door, anyway. And Freed won't be home until 6." he assured her, putting his jacket on and checking his pocket for his wallet, then his motorbike keys. "Want me to heat that up?"

She looked at him and blinked, then saw him nod towards the now-cool heating pad strewn over the rest of her things. "I-… Uh. Yes, please?"

Somehow, she never imagined Laxus Dreyar offering to re-heat her heating pad for her, either. She didn't even expect him to know what the item was. Or what she used it for.

She moved to take the heating pad to hand it to him, but he quickly said, "Got it." and picked it up, then headed to her tiny kitchen.

A few moments later, he was handing her a newly-warmed pad, and accepting her short shopping list, nodding as he read the items.

She thought he was done, that he'd finally tell her he's off to buy her supplies, but instead he only looked over at her and asked, "Are you really comfortable over there?"

"Not… not really, but-"

He slipped the list in his pocket and walked around the low table to offer a hand. "Let's get you to the couch. C'mon."

At that point, Evergreen could only let him pull her to sit on the couch, grab a fluffy throw-pillow and place it on one side of the couch for her, help her lie down properly still somehow curled up against her plushie, and then ask if she needs a blanket, or if she preferred just adjusting the AC.

She said she was fine. He asked again. She answered again. And finally he left.

Evergreen could only thank small miracles that her cramps kicked in while he was gone.

It was silly, but those handful of times Laxus referred to her as 'badass' were some of her best moments and she didn't want him to ever see her weak or miserable after that. So sue her, next to their fearless leader, she was the most prideful in their group.

He came back, admirably, in record time, with all of the items in Evergreen's list in check, from the pain meds down to the correct brand-and-type of pads, and _holy mother of-_

"You bought chocolates?" she asked, blinking as he cleared space in the table for several packs of her favorite chocolate bars.

She had thought of asking him to buy some, but decided against it, not wanting to come off as too needy. Yet here they were anyway.

"Yeah, thought they might make you feel better." he answered. "You wanna take the meds now or later?"

Evergreen had expected a couple of things when she decided to ask Laxus for help - but this scenario, Laxus Dreyar casually agreeing to help her deal with her period and being so damn good at it...

This scenario was not expected. At all.

She inwardly groaned, feeling a bit guilty that maybe she might have underestimated how Laxus handled stuff. It was easy to forget that she was a pretty sweet and considerate guy underneath the rough exterior, and that he showed that part freely when he really liked you.

He helped her take the pain meds. Waited as she went to the bathroom with the other supplies to clean up a bit. He even opened the wrapper before handing a chocolate bar to her when she asked for one. He offered to sit beside her. Didn't budge when she curled up against him when cramps kicked in. Fell asleep holding her on the couch. All without question.

It wasn't until much later, when she woke up without even realizing she had dozed off, that she thought to ask.

"Laxus, are you awake?"

"I am now." came his mumbled reply.

"Sorry for making you do this."

"Mm, don't mention it."

"Why does it look like you're used to this?"

"Used to what?"

She squirmed a bit. "Um… Period stuff?"

He huffed at that. "You forget that I have a little sister."

"Oh."

Evergreen cursed her tired, sleepy brain. Of course. How could she forget that?

"I'm really sorry for bothering you."

"Stop apologizing. You're the one Mother Nature gut-punched. I'm not gonna victim-blame."

She couldn't help but snort at that, trying to hold back her laughter. "Mother Nature's gut-punch, huh?"

"Shut up. That's how Erza calls it."

He shifted a bit, but made no move to leave, so she just made herself comfortable curled up beside him again.

When Freed came home, he didn't bat an eye at how his best friend and his boyfriend were cuddled together on the couch.

He simply said, "So what do you want for dinner? I'll get started."

Evergreen blinked, face flushed at being caught in a very cozy position with someone else's boyfriend, and only managed, "Uh-… You-… It's fine, Freed, I can do it, you guys should-"

"Nope, you're staying put." Freed said, hanging up his coat and sweater as he would in his own flat. He walked over to them and leaned down to press a quick kiss on Laxus's forehead. He was answered with a soft pleased hum. Then he turned to Evergreen. "How 'bout I make your favorite?"

"That's… that would be nice. Thanks."

He smiled. After a quick assessment of the mess on the table, he picked up the empty chocolate bar wrappers and the mugs, then headed to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Evergreen opened her mouth to say something but then Bixlow came in, grinning widely. "How's it goin', fam? I have ice cream!"

"Bixlow?" Evergreen blinked. "Wha-… Why?"

"Because ice cream is the best, Ever! Anyway, ice cream doesn't need a reason." Bixlow shrugged, also shedding his jacket. "I'll get this to the fridge now."

Evergreen couldn't see them, but she heard the sounds of activity from the kitchen, Bixlow asking Freed if he needed help, and Freed in turn asking him to start chopping some vegetables.

She sat up a bit to look at Laxus. "You told them?"

"Nah, they must've felt it in your aura or something." he said flatly.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned.

Laxus scoffed. "Of course I told them."

She sighed. "You shouldn't have. I can… I can handle myself. You guys could be doing more important stuff right now."

"Huh. Yeah, now that you mention it. Let me get up now and kiss my boyfriend after a long tiring day. I'll send Bix to take my place as your body pillow."

She quickly nodded and moved to get off him. "Okay."

"Christ. I was kidding. Get back here. I don't wanna make dinner."

Evergreen laughed at that, and she let him pull her towards him again. "Thanks for this. I mean it."

"Stop being so nice. It's scary."

She smacked his chest playfully, held herself back from saying _'I could tell you the same thing'_ and only closed her eyes, just listening to his steady breathing and the sounds of dinner being made in the kitchen.

Again - those comments about her being a spoiled clingy princess or that her best friends coddled and pampered her on the regular were a load of crap.

But she would have to admit that sometimes… just once in awhile, she liked some attention and she cherished how they were more than willing to give it.

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Man, I really love writing about the Raijinshuu too much.


	10. WAY: Contact

**A/N:** I've been making these WAY-inspired Instagram Edits of our fave FT characters over at Tumblr, and one set has a bunch of the kids cuddling and being cozy with each other. As much as I love the ones I've already posted, I can't find the right pictures for some of my ideas.

So this one came into being.

Set before WAY Chapter 1 \- a few weeks into Gajeel's and Juvia's transfer to FairyGaku.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIDE-STORIES**

 **.**

 **"Contact"**  
 _(Set in the We Are Young AU)_

 **.**

Juvia and Gajeel were used to distance. They weren't exactly buddies with their 'friends' from Phantom. Even with each other, touch and close physical proximity were only ever initiated when necessary - Juvia patching his wounds up, Gajeel's grip on her wrist when he tugged her away from harm, her arm latching to his sleeve only when she was scared of something, their backs against each other's when they had to fight.

So it kind of took them aback, this new... _thing_. There was the new school and the new friends, but what would take the most getting used to is how it seemed like _no one_ in this weird friend group they found themselves in knew the meaning of _personal space_.

It wasn't that Gajeel felt like the others were being intrusive. It wasn't that Juvia didn't like to be touched.

It was just that these guys couldn't seem to _keep their hands off each other_.

There was always pats on the back or the head, lots of hair ruffling, playful wrestling, arms around sleeves or shoulders, surprise tackles and expected hugs, shoulders were always touching, legs were casually propped up on someone else's space- The list was endless.

And that went for… well, everyone, to be honest. Some more than the others, but still.

There was Lucy, perched on Levy's desk, her chin resting at the top of the shorter girl's head as they both hunched over a magazine.

There was Natsu, yawning, sitting backwards on his chair and playing with a stray thread on Lucy's usually pristine school sweater.

When Erza walked by, she didn't even think twice before ruffling Natsu's unruly hair.

"We're hangin' out on Saturday." Natsu said, unfazed. It was just that. He stated a fact, and clearly he did not have to say any more as Erza recognized that it was an invitation anyway.

Erza smiled, but shook her head. "Sorry, I've got plans with Master and Laxus that day."

"Aw. Next time, yeah?"

She met Gray on her way out. They didn't exchange a word, but when he raised a fist, she easily met it with her own. Then they high-fived. Then the backs of their hands. Another fistbump. Some kind of complicated gesture- Oh. What the hell. They have a secret handshake. It ended with a perfectly timed "boop!" as they poked each other's nose.

They did all that with straight faces. Then Erza was gone and Gray was heading to his seat.

Gray and Natsu would fight, Lucy and Levy would roll their eyes and the boys would end up in some sort of wrestling hold one tried (and usually failed) to get out of. As usual.

Sometimes Cana joined the brawl. (Hell, sometimes even Erza did. And Lucy. No one is old enough for roughhousing, apparently.) But more often, the brunette would ignore them and go straight to cuddling Lucy, or resting her head on Erza's lap, or draping an arm on Natsu or Gray's shoulders. Or any other combination with any one of her friends. Either way, her arms were always around someone's waist or neck or arm - Cana was a creature of physical contact and casual intimacy.

Sometimes Natsu would shout "Incoming!" and jump into some poor guy's back. He got dared to try it on Lucy once, just for kicks. Lucy budged a couple inches max, then simply shifted a bit and carried him all the way to the classroom. It was a lesson to all that a) you should never underestimate cheerleaders and b) there's a reason Lucy Heartfilia got along so well with Natsu Dragneel.

Even the other ones (the usually quieter ones) were no exception, it seemed.

Of course, there was Levy and her boys. She always leaned most comfortably against Droy, and had no problem whenever Jet played with her already messy hair. When they hung out, sometimes she would prop her feet in his lap.

Laki never flinched when Gray ran a hand through her hair after fixing the ribbon on the back of her head. They talked about Saturday Night Plans with Gray's arm casually slung over her shoulders that at first Gajeel thought it was Laki (and not Lucy or Cana) who Juvia should be worried about in her silly 'Love Rivals' talk, until he found out that their Saturday Night Plans usually involved being giant art nerds in the Olietta Workshop together.

Whenever Warren sidled up beside Max and nudged him with an elbow, Max only smirks back - an inside joke maybe, or there was something else that they noticed and were keeping to themselves. It would get even more disconcerting when Laki perches her head on one of their shoulders and joins in the knowing smirking. They were usually quiet, the three of them, but it was a quiet borne of preferring to sit back and watch the rest of their merry band of friends embarrass themselves. Sometimes with commentary.

Bisca and Alzack always sat with no space between them, content, smiling, and sometimes whispering in each other's ears. Then again, Bisca was a bit like Cana in that regard. Whenever she would meet Erza to walk together, their arms would be linked one second in. After a good game in the arcade, she'll throw an arm over the shoulder of whoever her partner was. If it was a really good game, you also get a hug. If it was a record-breaking one, you get to twirl her around too.

Then there was Mirajane - who fixed everyone's collars and brushed soap suds from her part-timers' hair. She held your hand when you got upset. She kissed everyone's cheek in greeting. She reminded you that if you don't have a mom, she was always willing to play the part. (She didn't say _that_ exactly, but she gave off that kind of vibe, so.)

The band was a more exclusive bunch, their closeness usually reserved to each other, but they never felt unwelcoming to their other friends. Bixlow was made up of high-fives and fist-bumps and mischievous elbowing. Freed was a hand on one's shoulder, calming. Laxus was a clap on your back, grounding. Even Evergreen who was rarely one to initiate, leaned in to warm, friendly touch when offered.

Neither Gajeel nor Juvia were accustomed to such open displays of affection.

It didn't matter that much at first, it was just another fact to know about their friends, but things changed when they realized that said affection was actually extended to the two of them.

Because they were friends now. _Naturally._

The first time Gajeel realized this was on his first time at Gray-and-Cana's. He agreed to come to a 'party' for once because Juvia said she'll be less awkward with him around. Because they didn't know (yet) that _'come over by 6'_ meant _'we expect people to arrive by 6:30'_ , the two of them arrived at 5:45.

Gray was turning the kitchen upside down looking for something while Cana took Juvia with her to buy some snacks.

It was kinda weird, seeing Juvia so close to another person. He watched the surprised expression on her face when Cana linked arms with her as if they've been doing so for years. He saw Juvia's awkward smile at the close proximity, how it blossomed into a shy giggle when Cana cracked a joke. He watched her tensed shoulders relax by the second, until she got swept up by the brunette's pace.

She was still a bit meek, Gajeel could see, but it was a start.

A few minutes after they had gone, Natsu and Lucy arrived. And despite the presence of the loveseat and the many comfy bean bags around, the pair settled themselves on the couch beside Gajeel. Because of course for these people, the closer the better.

 _(Gajeel had a thought then: if they hung out in a room full of several spacious couches, would they all try to squeeze together as many people in one couch before moving on to another?)_

They filled the awkward silence with their banter: good-natured teasing at how early Gajeel arrived _("Are you that hungry? You know there's only gonna be junk food here, right?")_ , trying to get him to join them in bugging Gray _("Did you lose your underwear again? Get a grip, dude." - "I'm looking for more glasses, you idiot!")_ and finally asking Gajeel if he wanted to play a game or do something because they were bored _("You've been here for like 3 minutes." - "Yeah, and we're bored!" - "Christ, what are you, eight?")._

Then Lucy perked up and did she really have to sparkle like that? "Hey, you play guitar, right?"

Gajeel looked away before grumbling, "Yeah- No- A bit. What 'bout it?"

Natsu didn't need prompting as he clambered over the back of the couch to poke his head in the tiny kitchen. "Gray, you still got your guitar?"

 _"You mean Cana's guitar. I think it's still in her room."_ they heard Gray answer.

"Ya think she'll mind if we borrow it?"

 _"Nah. Knock yourself out."_ was the nonchalant reply. Natsu headed towards Cana's open bedroom. _"Hey, watch your step in there-"_

"Chill, Ice Queen! I won't step on the five million plushies in here! Oh shit- TOGEPI!"

"How dare you step on Togepi!" Lucy called out accusingly.

"I'M SORRY, TOGEPI!"

After more banter in which apparently Natsu also managed to crush My Melody by accident, he came back with an old acoustic guitar. He made a show of blowing dust off it before handing it to Gajeel and settling back down on the couch. "C'mon, man, do your thing."

"Uh." Gajeel started, awkwardly adjusting the instrument in his arms. "I haven't played in a while."

"It's okay, just play anything!" Lucy said excitedly, shifting closer. She stopped when Gajeel leaned backwards. "Oops, sorry. D'you need more space?"

"Let 'im breathe." Gray chimed in, perching on the couch's armchair.

Again, Gajeel thought - they must have missed the presence of the loveseat and the bean bags.

Not wanting to make the situation more awkward, Gajeel shook his head. "Nah, it's-... fine. I guess. Err."

His instincts told him that he needed an escape route because he was surrounded, then he crushed it because he knew those days were over. Here, being huddled like this was... a good thing. Maybe.

"Lucy, you sing!" Natsu suggested.

Lucy only blinked and peered at Gajeel. "Do you want me to sing?"

"Uhhh, sure."

"Okay! What song?"

That was how Cana and Juvia found them, both visibly lighting up at the scene of Lucy singing an easy mellow pop song that could be played with three chords, with Gajeel as her meek accompaniment. When the song finished, he returned Natsu's high-five and tried not to let his surprise show when Lucy excitedly squeezed his shoulder and shook him telling him it was great and _does he know other songs?_

He got a hair-ruffling from Cana and a pleased smile from Juvia as they walked by to bring their purchases to the kitchen.

The others started arriving after that, and if Gajeel thought they were touchy at school - well, they were obviously cozier at home.

There was Natsu, settled on the floor between Lucy's legs. Erza's head was on Bisca's shoulder as she leaned on Alzack's side. There was Levy already sandwiched between Jet and Droy. Cana had her head on Laki's lap, letting the other girl run her fingers through brown curls. Max had his feet propped up on Warren's legs. Even Juvia found herself sitting beside Gray, shoulder-to-shoulder. She was blushing furiously, of course. Gray didn't seem to notice as he was busy switching channels in the TV to catch a movie everyone would agree to watch.

As for him, Gajeel settled on a bean bag by Juvia's feet. They weren't quite touching, but this was still closer than their usual. Through the night, he had gotten several shoulder pats, fist-bumps, playful shoves and side nudges.

It was a new thing. He wasn't used to it. He thought it wasn't bad. He decided he didn't mind.

He quietly observed Lucy leaning over Gray to say something to Juvia. Whatever it was made Juvia laugh, and Gray look over to them with a raised eyebrow. Lucy teased him, Juvia giggled, and Gray scolded them, playfully tugging at Lucy's side-ponytail before pinching Juvia's cheek. Lucy laughed, while Juvia squeaked, stammered and blushed until Gray withdrew, growing slightly concerned.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. Did that hurt?"

"N-No, Gray-sama can pinch Juvia all he wants!"

"You're weird." - then he pinched her nose this time and Juvia only whined _("Gray-samaaaa!")_ , embarrassed.

They stopped when _21 Jump Street_ came up on the TV and everyone told Max, who had taken over to switching channels, to _"STOP! STOP, WE'RE WATCHING THIS!"_

 _._

When Gajeel and Juvia finally made their way home, they walked side-by-side, closer to each other than usual.

"So that was a straight up riot." Gajeel said, for lack of anything else to say to get Juvia to talk. About how she felt after their first weekend night party with that bunch of people they call their new friends.

"Didn't Gajeel-kun have fun?" Juvia asked, brows furrowed.

He shrugged. "I guess. They were loud, though."

"But it was fun." Juvia quipped, this time smiling lightly. "Everyone was so friendly and… Juvia feels… warm."

"You coming down with a fever?"

She groaned and did something she had never done before.

She _poked his arm._

"Gajeel-kun, don't be crude."

It was subtle, casual, over and done with in a second - but it was something he was sure she learned from the others.

And again - he didn't mind. Instead, to let her know she wasn't the only one learning new things around here, he stepped closer just enough so he can nudge her playfully with his elbow.

"Whatever. You just wanna hang with 'em so you can sit beside your crush."

"E-Eh? No, that's not-... Well-... A bit, but-"

"You know he's a stripper, right?"

"Gajeel-kun!"

"And a player, too. He looked real cozy with those girls-"

"Gray-sama wasn't-... Gray-sama noticed Juvia too, right?"

"No, he didn't-"

"He did!"

"Nah, probably thought you were weird-"

"He said that, but Gray-sama is a good person-"

"Yeah, he's a real lady-killer."

"N-No, that's not- That's not true!"

He only sniggered and kept on teasing until they arrived home.

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm a cuddle monster. So I'm fond of the headcanon that the FT kids are very comfortable with each other too. Gajeel and Juvia both being loners before joining the group made me think that they never really experienced being close enough to someone else to let their guard down enough and allow physical affection.

I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
